Relentless
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana loathes him. Despises him. She wants nothing to do with him. But Merlin is relentless in his chase after her. StudlyMerlin!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Relentless

A/N: I must admit, the plot for this one will kinda be like "The Wrong Emotion", but different and most likely won't be as long. The characters will seem extremely ooc as well, so you've been warned. Hope you like it! If so, please review.

Summary: Morgana loathes him. Despises him. She wants nothing to do with him. But Merlin is relentless in his chase after her. StudlyMerlin!

...

"I don't get it."

Merlin sighs as he sets down one of the weights in his hands and runs a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't expect you to, Gwaine."

He and Gwaine have been best friends since they were seven. Gwaine had been the only one to stand up for him when the kids from their class had teased him about his big ears. He remembers how Gwaine had gotten up and yelled at everyone to shut up before asking him if he would like to play with him at recess. Gwaine had gotten chastised afterwards by their teacher, but from that day forward, they've had each other's backs.

Even during the most hopeless times.

"But why Morgana?" Gwaine asks exasperatedly. They're currently at the gym, getting in their workout for the day before they retire for the night. It's arms day, so Gwaine is laying on a bench doing 80lb bench presses while Merlin sits across from him, pumping 45lb dumbbells in each hand. "You could have any girl you want from the whole school, and yet you still refuse to let go of this chick."

"She's not just some chick." Merlin says defensively. "She's..." he trails off as he thinks of the ivory skinned goddess he's been in love with since his freshmen year of college. It's been a little over three years since she walked into his life and stole his heart... okay, she walked into his class and stole his notebook... okay, their notebooks got mixed up and she accidentally took his notebook thinking it was hers, but, "She's the love of my life, Gwaine."

Gwaine groans, rolling his eyes as he sets the weight down and looks at his friend. "Right... the love of your life who _hates_ your bloody guts."

Merlin snorts as he too sets the weights down in their place on the weight stands before using his dark blue armband to wipe at the thick sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. "She'll come around soon enough... I know it." He says confidently.

It's Gwaine who laughs this time, "You said the exact same thing during our freshmen year. We're _seniors_ now."

"It's different this time." Merlin replies with a wide smile. He glances over at the door as a few girls enter the weight room, giggling as he grins at them.

Gwaine chuckles, shaking his head. "The girls of this school would _kill_ to be your wife, and yet you continue to lust after the one girl who won't even go out on one date with you."

Merlin smiles, checking his watch for the time. "It's love, my friend." He glances over at the girls who are currently eyeing him like a piece of meat. "Besides, the reason I fell for Morgana in the first place is because she's not easy. You know I'm always up for a challenge."

"But for how long? You've been celibate since you met her!" Gwaine whispers exasperatedly. "A man can only wait for so long before he gives into the pleasures of this world." He then glances over at the girls, showing off his pearly whites.

Merlin is unfazed as he gets up and grabs his gym bag. "I'm telling you, Gwaine. She's going to be my wife someday. I know it."

"Yeah yeah," Gwaine chuckles, getting up as well and grabbing his own gym back as they begin walking towards the door. "And I'll have a box ready for you to store your balls inside so you can hand them to Morgana after."

Merlin aims a kick at his best friend as they share a laugh and head back towards their dorms.

...

When he sees her in class, Merlin is beyond excited. English class is the only one he shares with her, and they only have that class twice a week. It's also the only time he really sees her. Beyond this class, Morgana avoids him like the plague. He doesn't mind it though. He loves the fact that she goes out of her way to do something for him. Even if it's avoiding him. It's how he knows that she's affected by him. It's how he knows that she does indeed care.

She's been single since the first time they met in freshmen year. She turned down pretty much every guy who has asked her out, including himself. But to his knowledge, he's the only one who asks her out twice a week. He's not stopping now.

He tears a piece of paper from the back of his English textbook, scribbling down a few words before crumpling the paper and throwing it towards the girl of his affections. It lands perfectly on her open textbook and he smiles triumphantly as Morgana turns to glare at him.

 _Read it._ He mouths.

She rolls her eyes at him before taking the piece of paper, opening it up and reading the 6 words scrawled on it.

 _Will you go out with me?_

He sees her sigh, taking her pen and jotting down a few words before crumpling it up and throwing it back to him. He catches it, still smiling widely at her as he opens the paper again. Tearing his eyes away from her beauty, he reads her reply.

 _No. I've told you already, I will never date someone like you._

He sighs heavily, his chest aching at the rejection yet again, but keeps his smile intact as he glances at her. She's already looking at him, so he smiles even wider. He still doesn't know what she means by 'someone like you', but he assumes it's just an excuse to get rid of him. But he's not going anywhere. He tears off another piece of paper and quickly writes, _'I'll keep asking you till you say yes'._ He gets up, walking directly to her desk and dropping the paper in front of her before making his way to the front of the class so he can fake being sick and ask to be sent to the nurse's office.

...

Morgana Pendragon prides herself on being one of the few girls in the school that Merlin Emrys _hasn't_ slept with. But it annoys her to no end that he keeps asking her out, probably trying to get her to sleep with him so he can brag about it to the whole school. And she will _NOT_ give in to him. Besides, she promised herself that she would never lay with a man before her wedding day.

It's especially cold today as the snow continues to fall, and she pulls her coat tighter around her as she leaves the library and makes her way back towards her dorm room. She sees a few people walking about the school campus, most of which are hurrying to get out of the cold.

She doesn't exactly love the snow, but she's always thought it was beautiful how it covers everything in white. It reminds her of a time when all she had to worry about, was which cereal she would like to have for breakfast. She misses being so carefree. Now she's swamped with projects, exams, late night studying, and... Merlin.

She rolls her eyes at the thought of him. He absolutely won't leave her alone. When he had first asked her out, she had just seen him making out with some blonde in the hallways before he smacked said blonde on the ass and sent her on her merry way. She nearly barfed at the sight of him watching the blonde walking away with a Cheshire grin on her face. And then he had seen her, and came over to her, immediately, calling her a "notebook thief". She had immediately decided then and there that she absolutely hated him, right before he opened his mouth and asked her out. She immediately turned him down, telling him upfront that she doesn't date guys like him, and then leaving him there with his mouth hanging open.

"Hello, Lovely!"

Morgana stops in her tracks, eyes widening. What are the odds of her running into the devil himself whilst currently cursing his name? She turns her head, seeing him jogging up to her from the parking lot where he'd just parked his silver BMW, dressed in black sweats and a navy blue hoodie. She ignores him and continues walking away quickly, but he catches up to her.

"Where are you headed?"

She doesn't answer him as she keeps walking, hoping he'll go away if she stays quiet.

Merlin chuckles, shaking his head as he shrugs up his shoulders against his ears in an attempt to keep the biting wind away. "I don't get why you don't like me... I mean, I haven't done anything to you."

She rolls her eyes, still walking with him still following. She continues to ignore him as she gets closer to her dorms.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"No." she answers immediately.

"Ah! She speaks!" Merlin exclaims mockingly.

She doesn't reply, but she does turn her eyes to glare daggers at him.

Merlin grins when they make eye contact, and she looks away quickly. "Oh don't be like that, Love. I just wanted to talk."

"Well _I_ don't. And stop calling me that." Morgana replies haughtily.

"What should I call you then?"

She turns on him, glaring daggers into his eyes. "What do you want, Merlin?"

Merlin stays unfazed, smirking at her. "You, of course."

"Well you can't have me."

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

Merlin gasps mockingly, putting a hand over his chest. "You wound me, Morgana."

"Good. I'm glad." Morgana gives him an obviously fake smile, then turns on her heels and walks away.

He continues to follow her again, smiling at the way she steps immediately away from him. He knows how much he affects her. "You know, every girl in this school would go out with me in a heartbeat."

"I'm not like every girl in this school." She says, not even looking at him.

"Well of course... which is why I keep asking you out."

Morgana stops again, turning to him with narrowed eyes. "Is that what this is? You're trying to get me to go out with you, sleep with you so you can say you've bedded _every_ girl in the school?"

He laughs, "Of course not. I genuinely like you and want to get to know you."

"Well that is _never_ going to happen, Merlin. You might as well drop this... game of yours."

"Not a chance. And it's not a game." He says seriously.

Morgana huffs, her breath visible in the cold air. "Well whatever it is, you need to stop. I will never, _ever_ , go out with someone like you."

Merlin looks exasperatedly at her. "What does that even mean?! You keep saying _someone like me_ , but I don't understand what exactly you're talking about."

Morgana throws him another glare. "Ask around." She turns again, hurrying towards her dorms.

Merlin stops following her then, and he chuckles softly, watching her walk away from him yet again. "I'll keep asking you out, you know?" He calls to her.

Morgana bites her lip as she keeps walking. _God, he's infuriating_. "And I'll keep saying no!" She calls back in reply.

Merlin chuckles as he stays there, still watching her, wanting to make sure she gets to her dorms safely. "So cold." He's not even talking about the weather.

...

A/N: Wow this is a streak for me! Three fics posted in one day. But what do you think of this one? Boring? Cliche? I know. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my other fics. Meri Ley, AndreKl, mersan123, Wurwastic, WolfKinx, this ones for you guys.. and everyone else who keeps up with my fics. Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate. Like seriously, I wrote these fics because of all the support and reviews I get. It's inspiring. But review this one too, kay? - The Thief will be updated soon, as well as this one. :)

-McDiggin'It


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Relentless

A/N: Hello! Not much to say except thank you to all who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciate you all 100%! But anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter, ok? Please? With sprinkles and love? Ok, enjoy!

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter Two:

...

Christmas approaches quickly, and Merlin finds himself standing inside a jewelry store with Gwaine, looking for gifts for his family. Gwaine tries to find bracelets for his 2 little sisters, earrings for his mother, and a good watch for his father.

Merlin, however, had no one to buy gifts for. And he guesses it's no wonder he's managed to save up so much money. He has no parents, having grown up in several foster homes until he turned 18. The only person he considers family, is Gwaine. Gwaine had taken him to his home, introduced him to his family, and always invited him over for the holidays. But this year, Merlin has declined Gwaine's offer to spend Christmas with him and his family again. This year, he wants to try being alone for once, but really, he doesn't want to keep intruding on his best friends family gatherings all the time. So he lied to Gwaine and told him that he'll be going on a holiday ski trip with Troy, a person he made up. He feels bad about lying to his friend, but figures that what Gwaine won't know, won't hurt him.

"No gift for the Lady Morgana?" Gwaine asks teasingly.

Merlin chuckles and looks at him. "No, I'll just stick with the usual."

Gwaine huffs, "Why don't you just tell her that it's you?"

Merlin shrugs as he pretends to be interested in a gold chain in one of the glass cabinets.

"Every holiday, special occasion, her birthday, and even Hanukkah which none of you celebrate because none of you are Jewish, you've sent her flowers without an inkling of a sign that they're from you. Don't you think she's more likely to give you a chance if you tell her?"

Merlin sighs, shaking his head. "If she knows they're from me, she wouldn't keep them."

"Or maybe she'll realize you really love her, and finally give you a chance."

"Or maybe she'll file a restraining order against me."

"Or maybe you're being a little chicken." Gwaine jokes, earning him a glare from his best mate.

"I just don't want her to think I'm trying to buy her affections with flowers."

"Then what do you want her to think?"

Merlin shrugs, digging his hands into the pockets of his coat. "I don't want her to think anything. I do them to make her smile and feel special."

Gwaine chuckles, shaking his head as he pays for his gifts.

They head back out, walking towards their dorms which isn't very far from the jewelry shop. As they walk, Gwaine spots Morgana a little whiles away from them, talking to a guy. A guy which Gwaine knows is new to the school because he had just started in his class last week. Glancing over at Merlin, Gwaine sees that his friend is currently oblivious to the interactions between the love of his life and the new guy, Lancelot if he's not mistaken.

"Errr, maybe we should go get some food first." Gwaine says suddenly.

Merlin looks at him, "I thought we're ordering pizza."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling pizza today." He says as he grabs Merlin's arm and tries to pull him away from where Morgana and the new guy are standing. But he's too late. Merlin has just looked up and spots the two.

"Is that Morgana?"

Gwaine stops, looking over at the two again and feigning surprise. "Oh, errr I don't know, maybe. Come on, I'm starving-"

"Who is she talking to?"

Gwaine sighs heavily as he lets go of his friends arm. It's pointless to try and pull him away now. He knows how Merlin is whenever he sees Morgana. "That would be the new guy, Lancelot."

"Lancelot? Freshmen?"

Gwaine shakes his head, "Senior. Transferred from another University or something."

Merlin's jaw clenches as he watches Morgana talk and laugh with the new bloke, and a strange feeling envelopes him. His chest tightens, his heart rate speeds up, and his breathing quickens. Could this be jealousy? No, it can't be... He turns to look at Gwaine. "You still not feeling pizza tonight?"

Gwaine sighs, shaking his head. "Nah, pizza's fine." Despite his constant teasing of Merlin's affections for Morgana, he knows for a fact that Merlin's feelings are genuine. He gently thumps his friend on the back as they continue walking towards the dorms. Seeing Morgana talking and laughing with some guy, who if he's completely honest, is quite good looking, is probably a huge blow to his friends ego. Glancing over at Merlin, he sees him staring at his feet as they walk right past Morgana and Lancelot. He's never actually seen Merlin ignore her. Every single time Merlin has seen her, he would immediately go over to her and talk to her, or at least try to. He would ask her out and she would reject him. But today, Merlin keeps walking silently.

Gwaine sighs as he looks at the girl of his best friends dreams and glares at her. This must hurt Merlin more than any rejection the girl has given him.

For the rest of the night, Gwaine worries that Merlin is truly heartbroken, but the next day he finds that his worries are in vain. Merlin is back to grinning and talking animatedly and it immediately brings a sense of relief for Gwaine. Merlin is his bestfriend because of his ability to make people around him happy and feel special. He has a way with words that no author or poet could match in his opinion. He has a big heart, and an even bigger sense of humor. Gwaine would hate to see him change that because of some girl... and yet, Merlin's smiles don't look quite right. So he decides, he's going to help Merlin in any way to get Morgana to fall in love with him.

...

"Good morning, Princess." Morgana rolls her eyes as she looks up from her book and at the owner of the voice currently disturbing her peace and quiet. Her eyes narrow at him as she folds her arms and looks expectantly at him.

Gwaine chuckles, "May I sit with you?"

"No."

He sits anyway, crossing one of his legs over the other and leaning back against the bench. He glances at her, seeing her still glaring suspiciously at him, and he laughs. "Jesus Christ, Morgana. Quit looking at me like I just murdered your dog."

"You are just like him." Morgana says annoyedly.

At that, Gwaine smirks, knowing she's referring to Merlin. "How're you doing today?"

"What do you want, Gwaine?"

He looks at her, pretending to look offended. "What makes you think I want anything?"

She rolls her eyes at that, "You're his bestfriend. Did he send you to do his dirty work?"

Gwaine smirks at her, "And what dirty work is that?"

"God, you sound just like him. Are you sure the two of you are not related?"

Gwaine snorts, "Look, I just want you to know that he's not the guy you think he is."

"And there you go!" Morgana exclaims, arms flailing at him.

"What?"

"The reason you're here! He sent you, didn't he?"

Gwaine sighs, looking at her more seriously, and he can tell that Morgana's noticed his change in demeanor as well. "He has nothing to do with my being here. He doesn't even know where I am. He left early this morning to go buy y- errrm.. socks."

Morgana stares disbelieving at him. "Then why are you here?"

"Honestly, I wanted to ask you about your relations to Lancelot." Gwaine says nonchalantly.

"That's none of your business, first of all. And second, what do you care?"

"Well for starters, we saw you talking to him yesterday... you two looked awfully cozy."

"Again, that's none of your business."

Gwaine sighs, shaking his head. "You're beautiful. I'll give you that, but I honestly can't see what Merlin sees in you."

Morgana is utterly offended, turning to glare at Gwaine again. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demands.

Gwaine quirks an eyebrow at her. "Oh please, Morgana. You act like you're this innocent little princess, when truthfully, you're just a heartless bi-"

"I don't care what you think of me, Gwaine. Let alone what Merlin or anyone else thinks!"

Gwaine scoots away from her, fearing that Morgana might actually punch him in the face if he doesn't tread carefully. He values his face too much to make the girl any angrier than she already is. He sighs, looking out into the distance as the rays of the sun bathe them in warmth. "This isn't how I wanted this conversation to go, but you leave me no choice, Morgana."

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asks incredulously.

"I'm talking about Merlin!"

Morgana scoffs, "He means nothing to me. He's a selfish, lying, soul sucking, hypocritical, womanizing idiot."

Gwaine is taken aback by her description of Merlin. He had no idea that this is what Morgana thinks of Merlin. "Are we even talking about the same Merlin?" He sees her give him an annoyed look and continues. "Because the Merlin I'm talking about, is the exact opposite of those things... well," he pauses, thinking. "He was a sort of ladies man before you, but he's completely changed now."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"That's because you won't listen for a second... if you did, I would tell you what kind of person he is."

"You're his best friend." Morgana says with an eye roll. "You can say whatever you like to make him look good, but I know him."

"Do you now?" Gwaine asks amusedly. "Well lets hear it then."

"Hear what?"

"What you know about Merlin. You say you know him, right?" He gestures towards her. "Then tell me."

Morgana glares at him, "Will you leave me alone afterwards?"

Gwaine shrugs, "Fine."

"Fine." Morgana shrugs back before looking ahead towards the snow covered trees. "He's cocky he's arrogant and stubborn, he's selfish, dimwitted, he thinks he knows everything, he walks around like he's better than everyone, he disrespects women, and he has some foolish notion that I would actually go out with him, when I know for a fact that he's just trying to get into my pants." She looks at Gwaine again and quirks an eyebrow at him. "Did I forget anything?"

Gwaine stares at her for a long moment before sighing exasperatedly, "You really have no clue, do you?"

Morgana gives him a confused stare, "About what?"

Gwaine laughs humorlessly. "I would tell you, but it's not my truth to tell." He gets up then, turning to look at her one last time. "I've known Merlin my whole life... and I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He may be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he's none of the things you listed. He's the exact opposite." With that, Gwaine walks away, back towards his and Merlin's shared room.

Morgana stares at him, not sure of what to make of Gwaine's words. He did look sincere, but then again, he's a performer. A natural actor. He could very well be lying on behalf of Merlin.

...

It's been 2 days since her encounter with Gwaine, and quite honestly, she hasn't been totally unaffected by what he said. She's been catching herself thinking about... Merlin. And she would immediately push the thoughts away. She cannot afford to think of him in any way. What Gwaine told her the other day, are more likely than not, lies.

Like always, Merlin continues to ask her out. He'll pop up out of nowhere, smiling at her goofily and then asking her to have breakfast, lunch, or dinner with him. And like always, she declines. She especially hates it when he keeps smiling at her as if she's just agreed, or as if he knows something that she doesn't. It's unnerving.

She doesn't understand the way his brain functions. He's smart. She knows this from all the classes they've had together since freshmen year, but he certainly doesn't act like it.

He acts like nothing bothers him, like he thinks he's the most amazing human being to ever walk this earth. And it annoys her because what the bloody hell does he have that makes him so bloody happy all the time? She doesn't think she's ever seen him unhappy, and it's not fair. She wants him of all people in school to be miserable. She wants him to feel at least half the pressure that she feels every single day. She wants him to cry and show an emotion other than elation. She wants him to suffer. She wants to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. She wants him to...

"Morgana?"

The emerald-eyed girl turns, her look of curiosity quickly turns to a devious smirk. "Lancelot! Hi."

"Hey. I was just on my way to the cafe down the street and I saw you sitting here... in the cold." He smiles.

Morgana grins widely, a plan forming perfectly in her mind. "Yes, it is getting a bit chilly." She smiles innocently at him. He's handsome, smart, funny, and very respectful of women. "Mind if I join you?"

Lancelot's eyes practically light up at that, and he nods enthusiastically. "Of course! I was just about to ask you to join me anyway."

Morgana gathers her things into her bag before getting up and they start their short walk towards the cafe. Like an answer from the good Lord himself, she sees Gwaine and a girl with dark brown hair walking up the street, laughing.

Morgana grins widely. This is her chance to start making Merlin Emrys miserable. With that in mind, she moves in closer to Lancelot, batting her eyelashes up at him. "It's cold." She tells him.

She smiles triumphantly as a blush forms on Lancelots' cheeks and he puts an arm around her shoulder. She sneaks a glance over at Gwaine, seeing him shake his head towards her. If this goes well, Gwaine will tell Merlin, and that should certainly wipe that constant smile off that blue-eyed arsehole's face the next time she sees him.

For the first time ever, Morgana actually looks forward to seeing him in class tomorrow.

...

A/N: Oh, Morgana.. you evil you! Anyway, please review and let me know if Morgana was a little harsh to use Lancelot to make Merlin jealous. But at the same time, I think it's a must! We have to get the dramatics and angst pumping in this fic! Next up, Merlin finds out. What will be his reaction? I'll update as soon as possible!

-McDiggin'It


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Relentless

A/N: I seriously love angst for some reason. I have no idea why. And that is why there's quite a lot of angst in my fics. They make everything so much better in the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter Three:

...

Merlin convinces himself that Morgana and Lancelot are just friends. They weren't kissing or anything of the sort according to Gwaine. But, he knows that could change.

He'd done what he set out to do in the morning, buying the largest, most luscious bouquet of sunflowers he could find. He's been alternating between those, roses, orchids, and daisies. Flowers are not the most costly or even the most exciting thing for a bloke to purchase, but he knows it's the most effective where Morgana is concerned.

The first time he ever brought flowers for her, he had just witnessed her having a verbal fight with someone named Uther on the phone. He was on his way to his room when he saw her standing to the side of the Art building hallway with her back to him. He doesn't know who the hell Uther was, but he could tell their conversation bothered her a lot.

He tried thinking of something that would make her feel better, and then he saw her crack the tiniest of smiles as she stopped to admire the little garden of flowers behind the school. He sought out the most beautiful flowers he could find that day, left it in front of her dorm room, and then hid behind a pillar down the corridor and waited 2 whole hours for her to arrive. Luckily it was during the Spring and it was fairly warm outside, so he had no trouble waiting for her.

When she finally showed up, she had looked confused as she looked around before picking up the flowers and looking at the little note he had attached to the bouquet of multicolored roses. She had smiled so widely, so genuinely. It was the moment he started really falling in love with her. He still remembers what he had custom printed on the note.

 _Morgana,_

 _I hope this makes your day a little better._

 _-Ambrosias_

Ambrosias. The surname of his real family. The ones who died in the fire when he was only 4 years old. Shaking away the memories, he closes his eyes and forces a smile on his face. He thinks of simple things to get rid of the heavy, haunting memories.

He sighs, looking into the mirror again as he thinks of Morgana and how he's going to ask her out again in English literature today. He still doesn't understand why she wouldn't give him the time of day. He's an extremely handsome bloke. Many girls have told him so, and yet, Morgana won't give him a second glance. Was there something wrong with me? He wonders.

Steeling himself, he smiles at his reflection. He will not show how painful it is to keep watching her walk away from him. He refuses to give into the pain. He's had enough of that in this lifetime.

...

"Your secret admirer has struck again." Mithian, Morgana's roommate announces animatedly upon entering their room.

Morgana looks up from her anthropology textbook, seeing Mithian walking in with a large bouquet of sunflowers in her hands. Almost immediately, her heart warms and her lips turn up into a wide smile as she gets up to take them. She sighs as she looks for the note, finding it and reading. Like always, there is a short message and the same name, Ambrosias.

 _Morgana,_

 _Christmas is drawing near and I'm not sure if you plan to go home this year. So Merry Christmas, and I really hope you will be safe._

 _-Ambrosias_

Morgana sighs heavily as she stares at the note. He never writes it. It always comes printed on the card. Whoever he is, is really good at hiding his identity, leaving nothing for her to suspect. Of course, she looked up the name "Ambrosias" in the school, but there is no one that goes by that name. She tried searching online, but only found one family with that surname, and all but one died in the fire. There are no other records of anyone or anything else by that name.

"I wish I had someone that dedicated to me." Mithian says with a dreamy sigh. Almost instantly, the dreamy look is replaced with a roll of her eyes, "But guys are such pigs."

Morgana nods, then stops, "Not all of them."

Mithian snorts as she quirks an eyebrow at Morgana. "Name one."

"Lancelot is really nice."

"And could this Lancelot possibly be your secret admirer?"

Morgana shakes her head, sighing sadly. "No. Lancelot just moved here from Ireland... whoever's been sending me flowers has been doing it since the middle of our freshmen year."

Mithian nods in agreement, "That's right... it's been going on for a while." Mithian plops down on her bed on the other side of the room and looks curiously at Morgana. "You have absolutely no clue who it could be?"

Morgana shakes her head. "Not one clue... I wish he would just reveal himself."

"Or herself." Mithian smirks teasingly. "It could very well be a girl."

Morgana laughs at that, "It could, but I doubt it. If it were a girl, she's bound to send me something a little more feminine, like knickers and brassieres. Flowers are a man's token to a woman."

Mithian nods, biting her lip as she gives her friend a smile that quickly turns to a large grin. "What would happen if you found out who he is?"

Morgana bites her lip and stares down at the bouquet of sunflowers. She silently turns, taking the dying daisies by her bedside from her purple vase and replacing them with the sunflowers. She bought that vase specifically for her flowers since she started getting them. "I don't know. But he deserves a chance."

"What if he's a thief? Or an ex-convict, or a rapist, a sex offender, a pedophile, or a serial killer, or-"

"Please stop killing the moment." Morgana laughs.

Mithian joins her in laughter, "I'm just saying... what if he's ugly?"

Morgana looks at Mithian and speaks truthfully, "I don't care what he would look like. Whoever takes the time to send me flowers on every special occasion in my life or when I'm just having a bad day, will look like Adonis himself in my eyes."

Mithian smiles, "So are you going home for the holidays this year?"

Morgana shakes her head, sighing as she begins packing up her things. She has English Literature next... with Merlin. "I don't think I am."

"Did you and your father have another row?"

"Yep. Like always."

Mithian smiles sadly at her friend as she too begins to pack her things up for her next class. "That man really needs to lay off you. How does he expect you to excel in Uni if he keeps breathing down your neck every single day?"

Morgana nods in agreement. "I've tried telling him that. It only seems to make him even more suffocating."

Mithian shakes her head. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"It's fine. I'm used to it," Morgana shrugs as she makes her way to the door. "I'll see you after class." With that, they part ways.

Her walk to the English building is quite uneventful until she runs into Lancelot. Literally. She laughs as he apologizes profusely for bumping into her, and she tilts her head to the side, admiring his dark features. "It's quite okay, Lancelot" she assures him. "You are forgiven."

Lancelot smiles widely at her, showing off his dazzling white teeth. "Errr, Morgana I know we've only been friends for a few days, but... I've- I've been meaning to ask you out... on a date." He looks nervously at her.

Morgana swallows hard. She has turned down every guy that has asked her out, because she had no time for relationships. It's too much pressure and stress that she cannot afford to have right now. She loathes having to turn down someone as sweet as Lancelot. Just as she was about to open her mouth to politely decline his offer, a flash of black catches her eye, and she glances over Lancelots shoulder.

In the middle of the corridor, she sees him... Merlin, strutting up towards their classroom door. He stops, turning and looking right at her, and she grits her teeth as he winks at her. He grins when she glares at him. With that, she makes up her mind and looks at Lancelot with a bright smile. "I'd love to go out with you, Lancelot." She lays a hand over his chest as he sighs relievedly.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to say no." He chuckles sheepishly, but Morgana was still looking over his shoulder. Turning around, he sees that guy he always sees around with Gwaine. He's grinning at Morgana, and then looking right him and narrowing his eyes before going inside the classroom. "Who is that?" He asks Morgana as he turns to look at her again.

Morgana blinks and looks up at him, "Nobody."

Lancelot nods slowly, "Okay... err how does dinner tomorrow night at 7 sound?"

Morgana hurriedly nods. "Sounds good." She agrees and glances over his shoulder again. "I really have to get to class now." She says apologetically and Lancelot quickly moves out of her way.

"Of course. I guess I'll see you around."

Morgana smiles, nodding at him before continuing down the corridor and disappearing into the same room Merlin disappeared into.

...

She makes sure not to glance in his direction as she enters the room and goes straight to her seat on the far side of the room. However, as class begins and time ticks by, Morgana's determination fails and she slowly turns her head to look at his usual seat on the other side of the room. To her surprise, he's not looking at her. This would be a first. A strange feeling comes over her, and she quickly looks away, taking a deep breath. She doesn't know what the feeling was, but she didn't like it, and she sure as hell doesn't want to feel it. Especially when it concerns Merlin.

She manages to focus back on the professors lecture on 16th century author's. It isn't until the end of class that she finally looks at his usual seat again. This time, he's not even there. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tries to subtly look around, but suddenly, someone is standing right in front of her. She looks up to find him... smiling at her.

"No." she says automatically.

Merlin gives her an exasperated look. "I haven't even _said_ anything yet!"

"I know what you're going to ask me, and my answer is no."

"Why? And saying that you'll never date someone like me is not an answer." He says pointedly.

At that, Morgana couldn't resist smirking. Not that she even tried to resist it. "Because I've said yes to someone else already." She smiles inwardly at the look that passes over Merlin's face. A look she's never seen before.

Merlin frowns, narrowing his eyes at her. "Lancelot?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." She nods, still smirking.

Honestly, it hurts. A lot. And he's not sure what to say in that moment. And it's not fair. He's asked her so many times, you'd need a calculator to add it all up. How could she say no to him repeatedly for 3 years, and then say yes to Lancelot on his first try. His jaw clenches as the sinking feeling in his stomach spreads to his chest. He hides his pain well and smiles at her. "If you're going out with him to make me jealous, I'll admit, it's kind of working... but if you're doing it to make me stop asking you, I'm telling you now. It's not working." He leans down, his hands coming to rest on top of her desk, forcing her to lean back. "Go ahead." He nods. "Take your boyfriend out... but he will _never_ affect you like I do." He smirks as he pulls away, turning and leaving quickly.

Morgana resists the urge to scream as she glares at the back of his head. _What the hell does that even mean?! How dare he assume I'm trying to make him jealous?! Even if I am, he has NO right to assume that I even care about what he thinks! And I am NOT affected by him!_

She's livid as she grabs her bag and quickly follows him out. _He will NOT have the last word. Not today, not ever!_

When she exits the classroom, she sees him walk down the corridor, and then stop to talk to some blonde girl. Without hesitation, Morgana marches up to him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away. She glares at the blonde, who instantly walks away, and then she glares at Merlin as well.

"We weren't done talking." She snaps at him. He chuckles, and she

feels his bicep flex beneath her fingertips. Gritting her teeth, she pulls him to a corner before letting go of his arm. "First of all, you have no right to think that I would ever be affected by you. Second, I didn't say yes to Lancelot to make you jealous, I said yes because I genuinely like him. He's an amazing person and a gentleman, unlike you. And last, what makes you think that I even care what you think?"

Merlin continues to smirk at her, which infuriates her even more. "Well, for starters, the fact that you had to chase after me, pull me away from my lab partner, and then proceed to try and justify why you're dating Lancelot, tells me that you do indeed care what I think, and in turn, tells me that you are very much affected by me." He shrugs his bag higher up his shoulder and gives her a not-so-genuine smile. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have a lab project to complete in half an hour." He walks away then, leaving Morgana to splutter angrily in the corner.

For the rest of the day, she walks around mentally screaming that she does not care and she is not affected. Mithian is no help whatsoever, telling her that maybe she _does_ care, because if she didn't, she wouldn't be so bothered by it. She just needs to accept it.

 _But theres nothing to accept!_ She's not bothered! She's just... annoyed that he thinks she even cares.

This has gone on long enough. The next time she sees him, she's going to hit him where it hurts. Merlin Emrys is going to regret ever messing with her.

...

A/N: I have to say. Morgana is turning into a real bxtch... but I see great things ahead for this fic. Some drama and angst coming up next as well as a bit of sad-soft Merlin. Also, "The Thief" will be updated soon. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!

-McDiggin'It


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Relentless

A/N: And now for some good old angst! I hope you all like this chapter! Let me know!

-McDiggin'It

…

Chapter Four:

…

Morgana ends up spending Christmas break with Mithian, staying in their room. Pretty much everyone left for break, so she and her roommate spent their days indoors, watching movies, eating their weight in ice cream, and doing some light reading.

Time goes by slowly for Morgana. Lancelot left to be with his parents for the holidays, so she's stuck with Mithian... not that there's anything wrong with Mithian. It's just... Mithian tends to be a little more outgoing than she is, and therefore, the girl tries to force her to go out to a club with her almost every night.

It's Christmas Eve when Mithian finally gets her to go out, and Morgana only agreed when Uther's name pops up on her phone too many times. Arthur, her brother calls too, and she ignores his calls as well as she goes about getting ready for the club.

At 9pm, Mithian ushers her out the door and towards the sidewalk where their cab is waiting. The ride is short, and soon enough, Morgana finds herself standing in front of a club called "The Cave."

"Why does this place look like a haunted house?" Morgana asks with barely concealed disgust.

Mithian laughs, "That's the look they're going for. Something that looks cryptic and spooky."

"Well they succeeded." Morgana eyes her friend, finally understanding why the girl decided to dress like she's going to a funeral in her all-black outfit. As for herself, she decided to wear skinny jeans, a red blouse, and her favorite black snow coat. She chose not to wear anything provocative because that's just a beacon for the pervs. She looks around the building itself, noticing the lack of bouncers, doormen, or a line of people. "Where is everyone?"

Mithian smirks as she pulls a card from her bra. "This club is a members only club, and it only opens on certain days. Become a member, and you get all the exclusive details and days they're open. It's only for people devoted to their darker side."

"So it's like a cult without the religion."

Mithian snorts, "Not a cult. More like a secret society."

Morgana nods, looking up at the building once again. "And how will I get in? I'm not a member."

Mithian winks at her as she slips her membership card between her cleavage. "If you know the right people, baby you can get into anything." She laughs. "Now," Mithian smiles at her. "We could freeze out here all night and stare at it, or we can go inside and mingle!"

Morgana pouts, groaning as her roommate drags her by the arm. "But I don't want to mingle." She whines, but Mithian continues pulling her into the entrance. A guy with a goatee and red colored contacts practically forces their coats from them, hands them each a red band, and then leaves.

"Where the bloody hell is he taking our coats?" Morgana asks incredulously.

Mithian pats her lightly on the back, "Relax, Morgana. When we leave, we can pick them up from the coats room."

Morgana huffs, shaking her head. The place is already bizarre and they're barely past the entrance. "That is really unnecessary."

It's loud, dark and bright at the same time, and smells like the inside of Arthur's car; a mixture of car freshener and wet dog. There's fog from a fog machine all around the floor, people in dark clothing grinding against each other, and some more people huddled in a corner, probably doing a line of coke. Morgana turns to Mithian, eyes narrowed at the girl. "This place is packed!" She calls over the music.

Mithian nods enthusiastically. "I know! It's great, right?" With that, she takes Morgana's elbow and drags her towards the bar. The bartender, who looked a little creepy with his lip, eyebrow, nose, pretty much his whole face rings, nods at Mithian who orders them something called a 'Bloody Poison'. When they get their drinks, Morgana stares at the dark red liquid with a fearful look.

Mithian finds them 2 empty bar stools, and then nods, leaning over and yelling over the music, "It's just red food coloring, Bacardi 151, and this really great mix of fruit punch and Jack Daniels!"

Morgana wrinkles her nose, "That doesn't even sound appealing! And it looks like real blood!"

"Well duh!" Mithian laughs, "It's supposed to look like blood!"

Morgana takes a deep breath, holding her nose and then taking a small sip. It tastes really sweet, very strong, but it burns nicely as it runs down her throat. She looks at Mithian who's staring expectantly at her. She shrugs at the girl. "It's not bad."

Mithian laughs before taking a large gulp of her drink. "I think it's amazing!" She looks over the crowd, smiling as her eyes light up. "Look, it's Trevor!"

Morgana's eyebrows furrow at her. "Who the hell is Trevor?"

"My friend from Physics class!"

Morgana shrugs.

"I'm gonna go say hi!" Mithian says as she takes another mouthful of her drink. "You wanna come with?"

Morgana shakes her head, "I think I'll just stay here for now." She takes another sip of her drink.

Mithian gives her a slightly concerned look, "Do you want me to get someone to keep you company?"

"God, no. I'll be fine."

Mithian heads off in the direction of her friend Trevor, and almost immediately, someone slips into the seat she left. A tall guy with bright blue hair, wearing too much make up, and too much facial accessories. He smiles at her, leaning over and asking, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Morgana raises her glass towards him. "Already got one, so no thanks." She turns towards the bar, ignoring the guy, and thankfully, he gets the hint and leaves. Again, another person slips into the empty seat.

"Care for a-"

"No." she cuts him off with a roll of her eyes.

"You alone?" He shouts to her over the music.

Morgana looks at him finally, and he instantly reminds her of a toad. A really thin, pale toad in a leather jacket. "I'm waiting for someone!" She calls over the music.

"Boyfriend?" He asks.

Morgana looks at him again, annoyed. "Yes!" She lies easily.

He gives her a skeptical look and leans in closer. "Where is he?"

"I think that's none of your business."

He smiles widely, and Morgana is immediately creeped out. He puts a hand on her arm, his face getting way too close to hers. "I think you're lying." He smells of sweat and strong liquor.

Morgana tries to pull away from him, but his grip on her arm tightens. "Let go of me!"

"Or what? Where's your boyfriend now?" He chuckles as Morgana pushes at his chest.

"I said let go, you creep!"

"But we're having so much fun, baby." He gets out of his seat and practically grinds himself into her.

Morgana panics, eyes searching over the crowd for Mithian, but her roommate is nowhere in sight.

"I believe she told you to let her go, creepshow." Another voice cuts in. A very familiar voice.

"Merlin?" As much as she's supposed to hate him, she's actually very glad to see him in that moment. Her whole body practically relaxes at the sight of him and a feeling of great relief and safeness envelopes her.

Merlin's eyes are narrowed dangerously at the other guy though, the muscle in his jaw clenching tightly. "I suggest you leave her alone."

"And who the fuck are you?"

Merlin looks over at Morgana, his eyes conveying a short apology before he grabs her hand gently and pulls her out of her seat and to his side. "I'm her boyfriend." He says quickly, then turns his head towards her and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Sorry, I'm late, love."

Morgana tenses against him for a moment, and then she relaxes into his chest when she realizes what he's doing. Her head turns towards him so she's staring directly into the side of his neck and she mumbles, "Its fine."

The other guy scoffs, "I think you're both lying."

Morgana looks at the creep, her eyes narrowed angrily at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Baby, I'm the guy you should be going home with."

Merlin slowly moves his arm in front of Morgana and gently pushing her behind him protectively. Almost immediately, she knows what's about to happen. Before she could tell Merlin to stop, the other guy lunges first, and then all hell breaks loose.

Fists are flying, someone screams, a hand pushes her and she falls on her back. It's then that she realizes that the scream was hers. The next thing she sees is someone getting slammed head first into the bar counter and then slumps onto the floor.

Fear spreads over Morgana again as she sits up, but then he's there, Merlin, leaning over her and extending his hand towards her. She takes it hesitantly and he pulls her up.

Morgana's eyes go to the body laying a few feet away from them on the floor, seeing the creep unconscious as several people crowd around him.

"We should leave." Merlin says into her ear.

Morgana's eyes dart around the bar, searching for her roommate. "But Mithian-"

"Is a member here and I'm pretty sure I saw her playing 'find the tongue' with Trevor."

"Find the what- ohh."

Merlin nods as he leads the way out the exit.

It's cold outside, and Morgana groans as the breeze hits her. "I forgot my coat."

Merlin looks back at the entrance and sighs, "We can go back inside and-"

"No." Morgana says sharply with a shake of her head. "I am not setting foot back in there again."

Merlin nods, an understanding look crossing over his features. He then shrugs out of his jacket and holds it out to her. "Here. Just use mine."

Morgana blinks at him and shakes her head, "No. Thank you, but I'm fine."

Merlin rolls his eyes and pushes his jacket into her arms. "No you're not. It's like 20 degrees out here."

She takes it slowly, still watching him as she slips it on. It's warmth envelopes her and she ignores the fact that it's his body that kept it warm. She also ignores the fact that it smells really good.

"My car is a few blocks down the street, so-"

"Your car?"

"Yes. It's-"

"Wait." Morgana looks over her shoulder again towards the club entrance and bites her lip. "I- I'm not going with you."

"What?" He asks confusedly. "Why not?"

She glares at him then. "Because I don't know you like that and you're not exactly the most trustworthy guy on the planet."

He really couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?" He laughs humorlessly as he runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "I just saved your beautiful little neck from being the victim of some perverts fantasies, and all you can say is that I'm untrustworthy?"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not like those other girls who just happily jump into your lap and let you take them to your car!" Morgana snaps in reply.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Merlin asks exasperatedly, his arms flailing in front of him. "I'm offering you a ride back to the school dorms, Morgana! I'm not some creepy jackass trying to get you to sleep with me or something!"

"Well you could've fooled me, Merlin!" She sneers, her eyes narrowed at him.

A look of pain crosses over his features and he swallows hard as he takes a step back. "Is that really what you think of me? You think I'm just trying to sleep with you?"

Morgana doesn't reply as she continues to glare at him. This is probably one of his ploys to get her to somehow like him, but it's not going to work.

Merlin sighs heavily and shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm a lot of things, Morgana. But I sure as hell am not one of those guys who take advantage of girls."

"Well that's not what I see." She tells him. He actually looks confused, which confuses her as well. "I've heard the rumors about you and pretty much half the girls in the school."

"And they're exactly that, Morgana!" He's furious because he didn't think she was the type to believe such nonsense. "They're rumors! Stories that get twisted because I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"These stories don't just make themselves up! There has to be some truth to it!"

"There isn't." He shakes his head. "Yes, I talk to girls. Yes, I flirt with them sometimes. And yes, I've snogged a few girls during parties. But I have never slept with anyone in the school after I met you."

She looks skeptically at him. She convinces herself that it's a ploy. He's probably lying and he's a bloody good one too because she almost believes him. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Merlin sighs in defeat as she hunches his shoulders and looks at his shoes. "I don't expect you to believe anything."

"Good. Because I don't believe you. You've done nothing but make my life miserable over the past 3 years." She's genuinely surprised at the hurt look on his face as he glances back up at her.

"Am I really that revolting to you?"

She forces herself to keep her face neutral. "Yes."

He swallows hard as he digs his hands into the pockets of his jeans and his gaze averts towards the empty streets. He nods once, and clears his throat as he blinks rapidly. The moisture collects in his eyes and he clenches his jaw. "Then congratulations, Morgana."

She's confused. That wasn't exactly what she expected. "What?"

His eyes slowly turn towards hers, and he smiles sadly. "You finally get what you want."

Morgana stares at him, hearing the softness in his tone and seeing a sadness in his eyes that she's never seen before.

He pulls a card from his back pocket and hands it to her. "I'll leave you alone." He walks away slowly, his head hung in defeat.

Morgana looks down at the card. A cab number is printed on the front. She looks up again and he's across the street already.

She's done it. She finally broke the great Merlin Emrys.

...

A/N: Oh, the angst.. and this is only the beginning. Next up, some more angst maybe? Let me know what you think!

-McDiggin'It


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Relentless

A/N: Some more angst in this one! Hope you all like it! Let me know! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love you all!

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter Five:

...

Morgana gets back to her room, sporting a major headache and feeling totally drained from tonight's events. She locks the door behind her, knowing that Mithian has her key before plopping down at her desk. She realizes for the first time that she's still wearing Merlins jacket. She bites her lip as she looks down at it. It was fairly bigger than her, and oh so warm.

She sighs, shrugging the jacket off and folding it in her lap. She's supposed to feel elated, but she doesn't. If anything, she feels worse. He had actually showed something other than cockiness, fought off some creep for her, and gave her his jacket when she was cold, and she totally blew him off... again. She had told herself before break that she would make him absolutely miserable when she saw him again, but she hadn't counted on him showing up randomly before break was over and acting as her knight in shining armor.

And though she had succeeded tonight, it wasn't exactly how she planned it. She was going to make him jealous. She was going to rub her new relationship with Lancelot in his face. She was going to hurt him. Instead, she completely pushed him past that. She had broken him... the look on his face as he told her that he will leave her alone, made something inside her break.

It makes no sense to her. He's always had a careless demeanor about him, but why would he suddenly break at such a small and stupid argument? She thinks back to their quarrel, remembering how she accused him of being one of those guys who just wanted to sleep with her. She sighs as she sets his jacket neatly on her desk. She'll have to return that as soon as she can. Maybe when she sees him in English class after break.

...

Morgana bites her lip just hard enough that it's painful, but not enough to draw blood. It's Christmas, she's feeling like crap, and she has no flowers from Ambrosias. It's the first time she hasn't gotten a bouquet from him, and it makes her Christmas even worse.

Mithian comes back from picking up her packages from her family to find her laying in her bed on top of the covers and staring at the ceiling. "It's Christmas." She says in amusement. "Who died?"

Morgana groans, "The hearts of a thousand people."

"Is your heart one of those?"

"I didn't get any flowers from Ambrosias..." Morgana explains. "I _need_ those flowers." She says seriously. "It's the only thing I have to look forward to nowadays."

Mithian gives her a sympathetic look as she drops her things down in her desk. "Maybe they're late."

Morgana shakes her head, "They always arrive before the sun is up... and the sun is about to go back down in an hour or so."

Mithian looks around the room and her eyes come to a stop on a jacket she knows for a fact, isn't Morgana's. "Who's is that?"

Morgana's eyes leave the ceiling to look towards her desk where Mithian is looking. Her eyes stop at the jacket she had borrowed from Merlin. She sits up, walking to her desk and picking it up. She inspects it, some of its scent wafting up to her nose and she closes her eyes. "Merlin."

"Merlin?" Mithian asks surprised. "As in the tall, hot guy with the to-die-for cheekbones who always hits on you?"

Morgana doesn't answer, but she nods. A wave of sadness washes over her and she folds his jacket back up and quickly puts it back on her desk.

"Why do you have his jacket? Did something happen between you two?"

Morgana shakes her head and walks towards the bathroom, "I don't want to talk about it." She slides under the covers and pretends to fall asleep.

...

Merlin stares at the wall as Gwaine stares into the side of his head. He was grilling Merlin for answers, but he was getting none. When he returned a couple days early from break, he found Merlin passed out on their dorm room floor with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels laying beside him.

The man looked like shit, covered in his own vomit, a week old beard, dark circles around his eyes, and wearing nothing but a pair of green plaid boxers. Gwaine had immediately slapped his friend, trying to shake him awake. The most he got was a grunt and a groan before he dragged his best friend down the small hallway and into the bathroom where he proceeded to push him into the tub and turned on the shower, making sure it was extra cold. That had jolted Merlin out of his hammered state.

"What the hell happened?" Gwaine asked exasperatedly. "This isn't you, Merlin. This is... well, this is usually me. I'm the one who gets hammered and passes out in my vomit while you're the one who has to wake me up and clean up after me."

Merlin says nothing as he lets the cold water run over him. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the tiled walls.

Now they're both sitting in the living room, Merlin freshly showered and shaved, while Gwaine still looked concerned.

"Seriously, Merlin. You told me you were going with Troy on a holiday ski trip up north, but-"

"I lied." Merlin says in a monotone.

Gwaine stares. Merlin never lies... at least not to him. "About?" He asks curiously.

"There is no Troy, no ski trip, no nothing... I made the whole thing up to cover for me not wanting to intrude on you and your family."

"Intrude?" Gwaine asks confusedly. "Merlin, you ARE family! You're like my brother! And my family loves you and sure as hell missed you this Christmas! It was bloody boring and weird not having you there, but I didn't want to mess up your so-called trip with Troy!"

"I'm sorry!" Merlin snaps, finally looking at him. "I'm sorry that as much as I love your family, I will never truly feel like I belong anywhere! I've been moved from foster home to foster home since I was four, Gwaine. Four! And I didn't speak until I was 6! On top of that, no family wanted to keep me because I tended to lash out whenever I remember the fire that killed my family!"

A look of realization dawned on Gwaine's face as he got up and walked over to his best friend before kneeling beside him. "You told me that you barely remembered your real family."

Merlin shakes his head and looks down at the floor. "I don't... except when I do. Usually the memories are triggered by sadness, depression, anxiety, and anger."

Gwaine nods, "Which is why you always try to stay happy and smiling. Why you're so bloody positive all the time."

Merlin nods. "I cannot let it consume me. Last time I let it do that, I almost died." Merlin laughs humorlessly. "Bloody stabbed myself."

This was news to Gwaine. "You tried to kill yourself?"

Merlin shakes his head, "No... I don't remember a thing. All I know, is that when I woke up, I was in the hospital, with a stab wound in my chest. I was marked suicidal after that, and no one believed that I didn't intend to kill myself... all throughout my life, I've been unstable. The families who took me in were scared of me... As soon as I turned 18, the money my real parents left me was released to me, and I left. Enrolled in school with you. I never told you these things before because I didn't want you to think any differently of me."

Gwaine nods slowly as all the pieces begin to fall into place. Merlin, Gwaine realizes with deep regrets, has been through a lot more than he could ever have fathomed. His best friend has felt pain beyond anything he could've ever imagined. Merlin had told him a few things from his past, but they barely ever talked about it. Girls were their common topic... well, girls for him, and Morgana for Merlin.

Which reminds him, "I saw Morgana at her usual spot by the English building earlier today." An unfamiliar look crosses over his best friends face and Gwaine gets up, sitting beside him. "Did something happen between you two?"

Merlin's silence is answer enough.

Gwaine sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Is that what triggered your memories this time?" Again, he's met with silence. Frustration and anger at Morgana boils up in Gwaine as he stares at his friend. "Did she reject you again? Because if she did, it's not-"

"I'm done with her, Gwaine." Merlin finally speaks and slowly rises out of his seat, walking back to his bed.

Gwaine blinks rapidly in confusion, "What do you mean? Like done as in you're taking a break for a few days? Or-"

"I'm done with her for good."

"What?" He's confused. Baffled. "Just like that?"

Merli shrugs, a nonchalant look on his face as he slips under the covers and closes his eyes.

Gwaine can do nothing but stare at his friend.

...

"What the hell did you do to Merlin?"

Morgana looks up from her book to see Gwaine glaring at her. "What are you talking about?"

"He's all messed up in the head!"

"And you just assumed that I had something to do with that?! That I'm the one at fault?" Morgana asks angrily.

"Well who's bloody fault is it then?"

"I don't know!"

Gwaine's eyes narrow darkly at her, "Do you have any idea what you mean to him? What he has to go through just to get your attention? What your constant rejection bloody does to him?"

Morgana stares at Gwaine in confusion. "No. Why don't you enlighten me?" She asks sarcastically.

"He's fucking in love with you, Morgana! Jesus Christ."

Morgana scoffs, "Merlin isn't in love with me. He's in love with himself."

At that moment, Gwaine decides that Morgana will never believe anything he says. Unless, "Ambrosias."

Morgana's eyes widen in recognition.

"You know that name, don't you?" Gwaine asks.

Morgana actually gets up, eyes searching Gwaine's. "How do you know that name?"

Gwaine gives her a look as if it were obvious. "If you hadn't been so judgmental, so ignorant, so naive, you would've found out exactly who Ambrosias was two years ago. You would've found out how much you meant to him... but that's all too late now."

Morgana's eyes widen even further as realization hits her like a freight train. "It's Merlin." She whispers, more to herself than to Gwaine.

Gwaine just stares at her incredulously. "Did it never cross your mind before? Did you hate him so much that you never once thought that maybe _he_ was the one sending you flowers almost every bloody day, just to make you smile?"

"I- I didn't... I didn't think-"

"And that's exactly it!" Gwaine snaps. "You think you know everything, but you don't know half the things that man has done and been through!"

"Why didn't he ever tell me that he's _Ambrosias_?"

"Oh please," Gwaine rolls his eyes, "Would you have given him a chance if he did?"

Morgana opens her mouth, but nothing comes out, so she closes it again.

"What has he ever done to you to deserve that?"

Again, she has no answer.

"Well I hope you're happy now that he's finally agreed to leave you alone." Gwaine says softly. He walks away quickly, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Morgana stares unblinkingly at his back as tears begin to to sting in her eyes. Three years. She had pushed Merlin away time and time again for three years, and now he's really given up. Her chest is heavy as her knees give out and she falls back into her seat. Her tears fall as the night begins to pull in around her. It had never hurt like this before.

...

Days go by, and break comes to an end. She doesn't see Merlin at all on Monday, so she waits impatiently for their English class on Tuesday. She realizes that she's never wanted to see him so badly until now.

At 9am, she arrives early to English class, waiting for him. The bell rings for class to start and he's nowhere in sight as a sinking feeling of disappointment makes her chest ache. Twenty minutes later, the door opens, and Morgana finds herself sighing in relief and elation as his dark hair emerges through the door. His head is down as he walks to his usual seat on the other side of the room.

She stares at him, waiting for him to make eye contact with her, but he keeps his head down through the rest of the class. It isn't until he looks up at the board to copy down their homework assignment that she finally gets a good look at his face.

He didn't look like Merlin at all. His eyes are sunken in and his sharp cheekbones are jutting out more than usual like he hasn't been eating. Dark circles are formed around his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping either, and his usually wide and ever-present smile is gone. In its place is a look of pure sadness so evident that she could almost feel it flowing off of him in waves.

After class, she watches him sling his bag over his shoulder and leave the room hurriedly in the exact same way he entered it. With his head down.

Morgana's lips tremble. Merlin Emrys... Ambrosias... has really given up on her. And it hurts her in a way she didn't think was possible.

...

A/N: Hope this was angsty enough. I'll be updating soon! Thanks for reading and please review! Should I prolong the angst and heartbreak a little more for Morgana? Or put them together now? Let me know! Also, I'll be updating "Chasing Merlin" next if you're reading that one as well. Love you all!

-McDiggin'It


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Relentless

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been swamped at work for the past 2 weeks, so I had nearly no time to write anything. But I'm back to my usual schedule now, so I'll try to update regularly again. Thank you for your patience! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's short, but I wanted to really push the feels in this one. There aren't any Mergana interactions in this chapter, but I promise they're coming in the next one. Let me know what you think!

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter Six:

...

She tries to keep up with her routines. Going to class, doing her homework assignments, showing up to dates with Lancelot, and trying to keep her emotions in check whenever she sees Merlin. Its frustrating to see him, or at least, what's left of him, walking around campus without his usual goofy grins. She hates to admit it, but it bother her more than she thought possible.

Sometimes, she'll catch glimpses of him walking somewhere and she would stop what she's doing to study him. The hard frown on his face, the wrinkled clothes that has replaced his usually clean, crisp style, the dark circles around his eyes, the untidiness of his usually perfectly combed hair, and the way his eyes never meet hers anymore. She's usually the one who has to hide behind something to avoid being seen by him because he always seemed to know where she was and would go out of his way to talk to her, or wink at her, or grin at her... now he won't even even _look_ at her.

She would think of all the times that she had received flowers from Ambrosias... from _him_ , Merlin. And it makes her chest ache so harshly, she almost wants to cry. How did she not know? How did she miss all the signs? He basically told her every single day that he is Ambrosias, but she was so blinded by rumors and false accusations, that she completely missed it.

And it all makes so much sense now. The times when he would smile so genuinely at her, the times he would tell her that he would never stop asking her until she says yes to him, the times when she would catch him just staring at her with this pure look of adoration on his face. She always assumed he was just imagining her naked or something, but she'd been _so_ wrong. He saw the _real_ her. He saw the vulnerability that she hid behind her bitchy facade, and he _still_ wanted her. He really _cared_... and now he doesn't.

...

She breaks things off with Lancelot after a month and a half. There was no easy way to explain to him that she might possibly be falling in love with a guy who probably hates her now. So she tells Lancelot a version of the truth. She tells him that she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to truly reciprocate his feelings. He takes it well, smiling at her with sad eyes and telling her that she doesn't have to explain anything.

"I think I've always known that you had a history with Gwaine's friend."

His words take her by surprise and she asks him, "What are you talking about?"

"It's _him_ , isn't it?" He asks. "Merlin... I've seen the way you've looked at him these past several weeks... is he your ex boyfriend?"

She's speechless for a long time, only snapping out of her thoughts when Lancelot calls her name. "I- no... Merlin and I never dated... as a matter of fact, I've never dated anyone since I started here."

Lancelot is surprised by that. "Really?"

She nods, "I dated one other guy named Alvarr in high school, but he was a total pig."

Lancelot chuckles lightly before looking curiously at her. "If Merlin isn't your ex boyfriend, then... who is he to you?"

She thinks about his question for a few moments. _Who is Merlin to me?_

He's the most frustrating man to ever walk, or rather, strut into her life. He's the most infuriating human being to ever ask her out... repeatedly. And he's the smartest idiot she's ever met... but he's also the most genuine person she's ever known. He has the oddest way of showing his emotions. He's been the only person to thoroughly affect her in every way... and now, after finding out that he's Ambrosias, she thinks he might be the only person she's ever felt so strongly for. The only person she's ever wanted so badly to look at her again.

Morgana smiles at Lancelot and replies with none of those. "He's the one who never gave up on me." She supposes that's a lie because it seems that Merlin has indeed given up on her, but she's going to try to change that.

Lancelot nods understandingly to her. "He's a smart bloke."

They hug for a while before Morgana kisses his cheek and they go their separate ways.

As she makes her way back to her room, she tries to come up with ways to approach Merlin. It's not going to be easy going after him now that he's avoiding her, but she supposes it's only fair. Now it's _her_ turn to chase him.

...

There are things in Morgana's life that have always been frustrating. Her father, her brother, school, homework, staying on top of everything, projects, quizzes, exams, reports, trying to stay sane, among other things... but this, she has to admit, takes the bloody cake.

She can usually pretend that she's not affected by anything... but since the moment Gwaine told her about Ambrosias's true identity, she hasn't been able to think of anything else. It has completely affected her. Everything would remind her of Merlin in one way or another. Places where he had been standing when he smiled or winked at her. Words that he's said to her before. Even her homework reminds her of him because looking at her notebooks reminds her of the first time she'd actually spoken to him and he called her a notebook thief... It's all so confusing.

She managed to talk herself three times into going to his dorm room to return his jacket as an excuse to talk to him. But she's also talked herself out of all those three times at the last minute.

It's been the most frightening experience, to stand at the door of Merlin's room, raise her hand, and not do a damned thing. Then she'd hear something, and like that, she would run as if her life depended on it.

Sometimes, he doesn't show up to English class. Those are the worst days for her, even more than seeing him continue to ignore her.

At least even when he's acting like she doesn't exist, she can still _see_ him.

He continues to avoid speaking and looking at, or in her general direction. It hurts a lot. She finds herself missing his chipper expressions, his constant smiles, cheeky grins, and especially his random ways of asking her out. She misses the way he would follow her around after class, saying cheesy things that always made her hide a blush. She misses the way she would sometimes find him staring longingly at her. She misses the way his blue eyes would light up when they make eye contact.

 _God, I've never felt so pathetic in my entire life._

Even Gwaine avoids speaking to her. He mostly glares at her when she's trying to ask him for answers about Merlin. Gwaine would scoff at her, give her a disgusted look as if she were a leper and then basically tell her that he won't tell her a damned thing until Merlin's okay with it.

By the fourth week of Merlin avoiding her, Morgana is more than angry. She's absolutely livid. _How dare he avoid me! How dare he make me feel all these raw emotions and still continue to ignore me! How dare he give up just like that because of some stupid accusations I didn't even know were false! It's not entirely my fault that all of this is happening! He's the one who flaunts his bloody good looks and charming smiles around!_

She goes to her next English class, determined to ask- no, demand some answers from Merlin Emrys. He can't just avoid her like this without an explanation as to why such a small accusation from her has completely changed his feelings about her. It's not like she knew much about him. She wants answers, and she's going to get them.

Almost as if he knew her plan to finally approach him, Merlin doesn't show up to class at all, and Morgana frustratedly sits through an entire class, unable concentrate on what their instructor was teaching. Not that she's been able to concentrate on a damned thing that doesn't have to do with Merlin for the past couple of weeks.

She angrily slams the door to hers and Mithians room, startling her roommate. Morgana avoids her worried stare as she deposits her book bag onto her bed and then plops down hard on her desk chair. The black jacket she left untouched since she took it off still sits on her desk.

Her anger flared up at the sight of it and she grabs it, roughly opening the bloody thing and slamming it repeatedly into the corner of her desk as she lets out anguished cries.

Mithian springs to action, grabbing Morgana's seat and pulling it away from the desk. Morgana continues to blindly fling Merlin's jacket in the air, as a wave of sobs engulfs her.

Mithian manages to yank the jacket out of her hands and uses her chest to press it against the back of Morgana's chair as she hugs her friend from behind and whispers soft words of comfort into her hair.

Morgana continues to cry, her vision blurry with tears as she stares at her shaking hands.

After a few minutes, she calms down and she hurriedly swipes at her tears as she turns to look at Mithian. Morgana wordlessly takes Merlin's jacket back from between her roommate and the back of her chair, then holds the thick fabric against her chest. She inhales deeply, catching a few lingering hints of Merlin's scent on it.

Her lips tremble as her tears threaten to resurface, and she closes her eyes tightly. She curses her emotions and her stubbornness. "I'm so stupid." She mutters softly as her fingers clench around the collar of the jacket. " _So_ stupid."

"No you're _not_." Mithian interrupts softly, rubbing soothing circles on Morgana's back. "You're not stupid."

"Yes I am!" Morgana snaps. "I could've been with him a long time ago, but I've been so stupid and stubborn!"

Mithian's eybrows furrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Is it Lancelot? I thought you said he wasn't your type or something.."

Morgana sniffles as she shakes her head. "It's not Lancelot."

"Then who..." Mithian trails off as she looks down at the jacket which Morgana is now hugging tightly to herself. "Merlin?"

Morgana sniffles again and nods slowly.

Now Mithian is beyond confused. "I thought you hated him? You used to complain about him and how he wouldn't leave you alone, and he-"

"He's Ambrosias." Morgana says ever so softly as if it were some big secret.

It takes a few moments, but then Mithian's eyes are widening in shock as she turns Morgana's chair around so they're facing each other. "Merlin Emrys, is Ambrosias?"

Morgana nods.

"The one you've been blowing off for the past three years, is the one who has been sending you flowers all this time?"

Morgana scowls at her roommate. This wasn't exactly making her feel any better. "Yes. He's my not-so-secret admirer."

Mithian is at a loss for words after that, and she stares incredulously at Morgana.

"What?"

"Why aren't you with him then? Why are you in here right now, instead of in his arms, making sweet sweet love with his sexy little mouth?!"

Morgana widens her eyes at her friends brash language. "Mithian!"

"What? It's an honest question!"

"I- I- I-"

"You what?" Mithian asks impatiently.

Morgana sighs and slowly begins to tell her what happened on Christmas Eve, and everything else that happened after that. It takes about twenty minutes, and by the time she's done, she has fresh tears in her eyes again. She wipes them away on her sleeve and looks expectantly at Mithian for her reaction.

Incredulously, Mithian smacks her lightly on the shoulder. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She suddenly grabs Morgana's arm and pulls her out of her chair. "Why are you still here?" She goes to push her towards the door, but Morgana turns abruptly.

"What are you doing?"

"Pushing you out the door so you can go to him!" She says in bewilderment.

"And say what, exactly?" Morgana protests.

"I don't know, but you should probably start with 'I'm sorry'." Mithian says half jokingly.

"I told you, he's avoiding me." Morgana protests again as she tries to evade Mithian's pushes.

"And rightfully so." Mithian says with an eye roll. "The man has spent three years courting you and secretly sending you flowers, and you downright blew him off." Morgana glares at her, but Mithian ignores it. "You know I'm right."

Morgana sighs heavily as she nods slowly. "You're right." She admits.

"Then go after him!" Mithian points to the door.

Morgana looks down at herself before looking at Mithian again. "Can I change first?"

Mithian pauses to think about it before reluctantly letting her go. "Fine."

Morgana nods, going to her dresser to find something to wear. She pauses and looks at her friend. "And can you come with me?"

Mithian quirks an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Morgana gives her a desperate look, "Moral support?"

"Are you sure you're just not scared to face him alone?"

Morgana huffs and gives her a wide eyed look. "Okay, I'm terrified to face him alone."

Mithian pretends to think about it, deliberately making her friend squirm, before she smiles at her. "Fine, I'll go with you... but if he doesn't forgive you, I'm stealing him... or his roommate. Or both." She shrugs and laughs at the glare Morgana gives her. "I'm joking!" She says with raised hands, palms facing her and fingers wide in surrender.

"Now I don't really want to take you anymore." Morgana says half seriously.

Mithian laughs, "Not a chance. I'm coming with you... and while I won't hit on Merlin out of respect for you, I'm calling dibs on his roommate."

Morgana snorts, "Dibs acknowledged." she says as she turns to her dresser and begins pulling out clothes. She intends to ensure Merlin won't be able to avoid her any longer.

...

A/N: Oh Morgana. Lets hope it'll be easy to persuade Merlin to forgive you... so! What do you guys think? Suggestions? Please review!

-McDiggin'It


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Relentless

A/N: I know I'm barely updating, but trust me. I will finish all of my stories. Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed the past chapters. Thank you all so much. I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

-McDiggin'It

…

Chapter Seven:

...

It's dark and raining outside when Gwaine hears a soft knock at the door. He furrows his eyebrows and grumbles as he gets up to answer the door. "Merlin, you better be dying or else I'll punch you in your throat for forgetting your bloody key again-" he cuts himself off upon pulling the door open, not seeing his bestfriend, but rather, Morgana and her lovely roommate. His eyebrows furrow further as he looks down at Morgana. This is the first time he's ever seen her here. "What do you want?" He snaps at her.

Mithian raises her eyebrows at the handsome man. "Well that's a rude way to speak to a woman." She says loudly.

Gwaine looks at her and quirks an eyebrow at her. "Well I learned from your little friend here." He says sarcastically as he shoots a nasty look at Morgana.

Mithian rolls her eyes but doesn't try to hide her smile as Gwaine glances back at her.

Morgana sighs heavily and tries to look past Gwaine. "Is Merlin here?"

Gwaine shakes his head, though his eyes stay trained on Mithian's face. He thinks she's one of the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on, right next to her evil little roommate. He's always admired Mithian, but never tried to hit on her because she always seemed untouchable and unamused by his jokes. He glances between the two girls. Perhaps Morgana has rubbed off on her roommate, which is a shame because he really likes Mithian.

"Where is he?" Morgana asks, pulling Gwaine from his musings.

"He hasn't been back from... whatever he's been doing."

There's a subtle hint of something in his tone that Morgana doesn't like. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Well I bet that annoys you." Gwaine says mockingly. "Not knowing where Merlin is."

Morgana inhales slowly, trying to keep herself composed. "Do you know where he is or not, Gwaine?"

Gwaine narrows his eyes at the girl, "Why should I tell you? What do you want with him?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well this is my room, and you have no business asking me questions about my roommate's whereabouts." He takes a step back and goes to swing the door closed, but Mithian leaps forward jamming her foot between the door and the frame. Gwaine swings the door open again and stares at her.

Mithian smiles sweetly at him and bats her lashes. "Gwaine, was it?" She doesn't wait for a reply before laying a hand on his chest and gently caressing his pectoral. She's practically feeling him up, but she thinks she deserves a reward for helping Morgana. "I know that Morgana is probably the last person you wish to speak to right now, but why don't you do us all a favor and just throw us a bone?"

Gwaine swallows hard. Damn, he's never been this affected since his first crush on that hot blonde Anchor lady on channel 5. He quickly gathers himself and smiles seductively at the girl. "For you? I'll drive you to him."

"Oh?" Mithian quirks an eyebrow at him. "Quite the selfless man you are, taking me to meet another man."

Gwaine laughs at that, noticing the annoyed look on Morgana's face. "Your roommate there wouldn't like that very much, now would she?"

Mithian smiles at him. He has, possibly the sexiest smile she's ever seen. "And you?" She asks seductively. "You're not worried that I might like your roommate more than you?"

Gwaine licks his lips as his eyes flicker to the girls' lips. "I don't think he's your type."

"Oh I didn't know you were an expert on my type of man." Mithian laughs.

Morgana couldn't believe it. Here she is, nervous as hell about talking to Merlin again, and these two are shamelessly eye fucking each other. "Are we going to find Merlin, or not?" She cuts in with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Gwaine and Mithian break away from their little conversation to look at her. Mithian glares incredulously at Morgana while Gwaine narrows his eyes at her. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Let me get my jacket."

Mithian turns, winking at her roommate. "Thank me later."

...

Gwaine breaks the update to Morgana and Mithian on what Merlin has been up to since Christmas break.

Morgana is quite surprised by the news. Drinking, staying out late, barely eating, and getting into fights with random people at the bars he's been frequenting.

"I've never seen him like this before." Gwaine murmurs softly. "I mean we used to go to a lot of parties, but he's always been the responsible one…" he glances at the passenger seat beside him at Morgana and gives her a pointed look. "And then you went ahead and broke his fucking heart."

"I didn't know!" Morgana sighs in exasperation. "How was I to know that he'd been in love with me this whole time?"

Both Mithian and Gwaine gape at her. Gwaine answers first, the annoyance he feels, evident in his voice. "Are you seriously asking that?"

"Morgana," Mithian chimes in from the backseat. "Merlin hasn't exactly been hiding away his feelings for you. He's basically asked you out everyday for 3 years straight."

Morgana frowns, not really liking the fact that Gwaine and her roommate are teaming up on her, but knowing that they're both right. "I know… I just— I guess I misjudged him."

"You guessed?" Gwaine asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turns his car into an almost empty bar parking lot. He parks close to the front door before pointing across the lot towards a silver BMW. "He's here."

"He drove here?" Morgana asks incredulously. "What if he tries to drive home and gets into a car accident?"

"And you care?" Gwaine asks snappishly.

Morgana glares at him. "I'm not some heartless bitch, Gwaine."

"Could've fooled me." Gwaine retorts.

"You know what?" Morgana glares, "I don't have to explain a damned thing to you."

"Didn't ask you to."

Morgana grits her teeth and takes a deep breath. "I know he's your best friend, but you have to try and understand that what I've heard about Merlin had been cemented when I first met him. He wasn't exactly a saint, and he always came across as arrogant whenever he spoke to me."

"That doesn't mean he just wanted to sleep with you."

"I didn't know!" Morgana snaps at him angrily. "I admit, I'm not the best judge of character, but if you were in my shoes with my personality and raised the way I was, you'd have seen him the exact same way."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to even mean?" Gwaine asks confusedly.

"It means I have trust issues, okay?" Morgana sighs, shaking her head. "I was born because my mother cheated on my father with some rich, controlling, manipulative man… my mother lied to me and my father for years, and he died thinking I was biologically his… so when my mother passed away, she left me in the care of a man who I thought was just a close friend of my parents, but turns out to be my real father… and he knew the whole time, yet never breathed a word of it to me until I found out in a letter that my mother had written to him the day she found out she was pregnant with me… my first boyfriend was a lying, cheating sack of shit who constantly tried to get me to sleep with him, so after I broke up with him, I stopped dating altogether."

Gwaine seems to have calmed his anger and annoyance by then, and he stares at Morgana, seeing her in a slightly new light. Never one to get sentimental, he says jokingly, "You must be extra sensitive to have trust issues from that."

"Well when you've lived with my biological father for as long as I have, you tend to get sensitive about everything in your life." Morgana replies seriously. She bites her lip and decides to just tell him the truth of how she feels. "I know this may sound insane, but... since the night I unknowingly broke Merlin's heart, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. And then you told me the truth about Ambrosias, and it just... it made me realize that I've been falling in love with Merlin without even knowing it." She conveys the seriousness of her words through her eyes.

Gwaine gawks at her, not sure of what to say... well, all he can say is, "Jesus, you have the worst timing in the history of this world. All you had to do was go out with the man once and he would've told you that he was Ambrosias!"

"I know... so you'll let him know that I wish to speak with him?"

Gwaine nods, "Fine... I'll talk to Merlin, but I can't guarantee he'll agree to see speak to you."

"Thank you." Morgana smiles gratefully.

Mithian sighs loudly from her seat in the back and rolls her eyes at both Morgana and Gwaine. "Can we go inside now?"

Gwaine nods and hops out of the car, not waiting for either of the girls before walking straight to the door and pushing it open.

It's fairly empty inside, save for about 2 people playing at a pool table, and one man, hunched over by the bar, nursing a glass of dark brown liquid. Gwaine frowns at the man and walks over to him, not saying a word as he slides into the stool beside him.

The man doesn't look at him, but he asks, "What are you doing here, Gwaine?" Merlin's tone is that of disinterest.

Gwaine glances at his friend. "I can't have a drink with my best friend?"

"You can, but you don't usually like going to empty bars."

Gwaine nods, "This is true." he waves at the bartender and points at Merlin's glass, conveying the fact that he wants whatever Merlin is having. "But I'm not alone." Gwaine notices the door to the bar swing open, and Mithian walks in, followed closely by Morgana.

Merlin takes a swig from his glass, not even realizing the two new occupants of the bar. "Who'd you bring?" he asks nonchalantly.

Gwaine nudges his friend then. "You might want to see for yourself."

Merlin glances up then, seeing the two girls, staring directly at him. There's the tiniest hint of surprise on his face, but then it's gone. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Gwaine shrugs, "Morgana wants to speak to you."

"No."

Gwaine stares. "No?"

"No." Merlin says again, a little more sternly. "I don't want to speak to her. And quite frankly, I don't want to see her either."

"Now we both know that's a lie, Merlin."

"And how do you know this?" Merlin asks sarcastically, his peripherals showing the two girls now moving a little closer to the bar.

Gwaine sighs heavily as the bartender brings him his drink. He takes a deep pull of the whiskey and winces as it runs down his throat. He then turns fully in his seat and looks at his best friend again. "You've been in love with her for three years. You don't just stop loving someone, let alone not want to see them because of some misguided accusation."

Merlin laughs bitterly. "And you're an expert on love all of a sudden?"

"No, but I know that what you felt for Morgana was real. It was genuine… and I think you still love her."

Merlin shakes his head. "I'm not speaking to her."

Gwaine groans before he downs the rest of his drink. "Look, I personally would prefer that you just go back to being the womanizing, party animal you were before you met Morgana, but I know that's not what you really want… this is your chance to tell her how you feel and finally be with her. If you don't at least speak to her, I know for a fact that you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Merlin's jaw clenches hard. He too downs the rest of his drink before getting up, pulling a wad of notes from his pocket and throwing it on the counter. He turns to Gwaine and stares hard at him, "You have no idea what I want, Gwaine." with that, he storms right past Mithian and Morgana, and out the door.

…

It takes a moment for Morgana to process what had just happened. Mithian turns to her with a sad look, but before her roommate could say anything to console her, Morgana turns and runs out of the bar. No matter what happens, she's going to talk to Merlin.

"Merlin!" The rain is pelting harshly on the ground now, slowly flooding the parking lot. Morgana runs after Merlin, but he's already a little whiles away.

Merlin ignores the call as he jumps into his car.

"Merlin, wait!"

He starts up his ignition, revving the engine and switching his headlights on. He sees her run past his car door and stand behind his car so he can't backup and drive off. Gritting his teeth, he revs up the engine again, but Morgana stubbornly stands her ground.

Without shutting his car off, Merlin jumps out and storms over to the girl. "Move!" He shouts.

"No!" Morgana shouts back. They're both completely soaked to the bone in rain now.

He's pissed, and downright confused now as he grabs her by the arm. "Why not?!"

"Because I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Merlin snaps.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until we talk, Ambrosias!" Morgana stomps her foot stubbornly and glares at him.

Merlin's eyes widen in surprise, then narrow in anger as he lets go of Morgana's arm. "Gwaine had no right telling you my family surname."

Despite the menacing tone with which he said it, Morgana is just glad he's actually speaking to her again. "It was you." She says, ignoring his statement. "This whole time, three years to be exact, it was you."

Merlin looks away then, staring off to the side. "It doesn't matter anymore."

She shakes her head harshly as she takes his hand and squeezes it. "Yes it does... it matters a hell of a lot more now that I know." She cocks her head to the side and looks questioningly at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to do this again. "Look, it doesn't matter. I get it, you hate me, you don't want to see me ever again, you'd never date someone like me, whatever. Now get away from my car." He goes to turn away, but Morgana grabs his hand and tugs.

"Please!" She begs.

He rips his hand from her and glares harshly, "What do you want from me, Morgana?"

"I- I want to talk."

"About what?" he asks in exasperation. "I spent three years of my life trying to talk to you, and you made it pretty damned clear that you had no interest in ever talking to me, so why do you suddenly want to talk now?" he's breathing heavily, glaring angrily at her. But he's more angry at himself. Seeing her here, talking to him, wanting to talk to him, he can't help but feel elated. But he doesn't know if he wants to hear what she has to say. So he continues to glare at her. "Are you here to laugh at my expense? Perhaps rub it in my face that I'm a complete fucking idiot for falling in love with you? Is this your revenge?" he suddenly spins, looking around. "Do you have a camera crew hiding somewhere, recording how stupid I look right now?" he laughs humorlessly as tears spring to his eyes, and he pulls out his phone, determined to call a cab. He struggles for a few moments, trying to unlock his phone, but its really hard to do when you've got tears in your eyes, and rain pelting down on your phone screen. Swearing loudly, Merlin chucks his phone off towards the road in anger and frustration. He's breathing heavily as he looks at the girl in front of him, hating how it hurts so much to look at her, and know that he'll never have her. "Go ahead, Morgana." he says in defeat. "Do your worst." he raises his arms in surrender and looks at her through tear filled eyes, his breathing slowly evening out as his shoulders slump in defeat. "There's nothing you could possibly do or say to me right now that could make my life worse than it already is." with that, Merlin turns, and walks away, not towards his car, but towards the road.

Morgana can honestly say that she did _not_ see that coming. To hear him speak like that, such a contrast to the boy who followed her around school with his ever present grins and smirks. The boy who would smile at her as if she were a christmas present being handed to him. The boy who asked her out every possible chance that he gets. The boy who told her from the first day she rejected him that he would never give up asking her out.

This was not that boy. This boy was broken. He's _been_ broken, and she had no idea what all her constant rejections were doing to him. She had no idea that she had been breaking him everyday for the last three years… and now he's broken beyond repair.

And it breaks something deep inside her. It breaks that scared little girl that hid behind her perfect facade. That little girl who stopped trusting people from a young age. That little girl who thought she could take on the world by herself. That little girl who trapped herself behind the walls she built. That little girl _breaks_ for the first time ever in her life. And behind all of those things, she finds the _real_ her. The woman who has been wanting to come out. The woman who craves friendship and love. The woman who wants to be seen as something other than just another notch on a bedpost. The woman who had slowly, secretly fallen for this broken, beautiful man. That woman, finally breaks through, and she runs… Not away, but to the only person who had constantly tried to break her out of her shell.

"MERLIN!" Morgana calls, her eyes thick with tears and raindrops. Her heart lodges into the back of her throat when she sees exactly where Merlin is now standing, on the side of the road, staring across the street. There's a large truck approaching from his left, and Morgana's body propels forward into a sprint.

Everything happens so fast. She hears Gwaine and Mithian's panicked yells, she sees Merlin take a step into the middle of the road, she sees the truck speeding, a loud truck horn blaring, and then she's there, her hand wrapping around Merlin's wrist, and she's pulling with all of her might, pulling him back with so much force, that she ends up falling back into her pull as well.

Bright lights glare at her, a piercing scream leaves her lips, a sharp pain shoots up her elbow as it connects with the ground, and a weight falls on top of her, knocking the air right out of her lungs. The sound of the truck passes, and then there's a large puddle of water pelting her... except there's still a weight on top of her.

Groaning lightly, Morgana blinks her eyes open, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Then it skips several beats as a pair of striking blue eyes stare into her green ones. There are multiples splashes of footfalls in the rain approaching them, but all she cares about, is right in front of her... or more accurately, on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks softly, confusedly.

Morgana's eyes well up with fresh tears as she buries her face into his neck and lets out a strangled sob. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you step out in front of that truck?!" she cries.

Merlin pulls away and stares at her. "I was trying to get my phone before the truck ran it over." He says incredulously and then glances at the road where what's left of his phone currently lays, shattered into hundreds of pieces. "But that's too late now." He mutters dejectedly.

"Wait, you weren't..." Morgana trails off as she stares sheepishly at the man above her.

Merlin sighs as he gets up and helps her up. "I wasn't trying to off myself if that's what you were going to ask."

"You almost got hit by a truck!" Morgana snaps at him.

"I thought that would be doing you a favor." Merlin says sarcastically. "It's not like you care."

Anger boils up inside her as she glares at him in disbelief. "Okay, so maybe I wasn't the most receptive person on the planet, but I'm not a complete monster, Merlin!"

Merlin doesn't say anything, he just stares at her.

Morgana runs a hand through her completely soaked hair. She can see Mithian and Gwaine in front of the bar, watching them but she doesn't care. "I'm sorry, okay!" a fresh batch of tears begin to form in her eyes again and she grits her teeth frustratedly.

"You're sorry?" Merlin asks in disbelief. "You think that saying sorry is going to change anything?" he shakes his head at her. "Because if that's the case, then I guess all my past sins are forgiven. I guess my family didn't really die in a fire, and I was never an orphan! I guess my life is just all better now, right?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying—,"

"Then what are you saying?" Merlin snaps. "Are you saying that I'm just supposed to tuck my tail between my legs and just keep following you around like a lost puppy? Is that it?"

"No!" Morgana stomps her foot angrily. "Damn it, Merlin! I'm trying to apologize, okay!" she steps up right in front of him and asks, "Can you please let me do that?"

He doesn't think it matters what she's sorry for. But he doesn't say anything.

Taking a deep breath, Morgana lays a hand on his chest and looks into his eyes with the sincerest regret she feels. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I'm sorry for never giving you a chance. I'm sorry for always assuming the worst in you. I'm sorry for ignoring you for all these years. I'm sorry that I never tried to understand you. I'm sorry that I never stopped to think that maybe you were Ambrosias this whole time. I'm sorry for being such a selfish idiot." she blinks away her tears and brings her hand up to his face, hoping and praying that he won't turn away again. _God, this must've been how he felt every single time that he had asked her out_. Its such a horrible feeling, and she hates herself even more for treating him the way she did for the past three years. "I'm just so… so sorry, Merlin."

He honestly doesn't know what to say. There is really nothing _to_ say. Except, "I'm sorry too."

Morgana looks confusedly at him. "For what?"

Merlin shrugs, "For yelling at you and getting mad."

She actually laughs at that because. "Really? You had every right to be mad at me, Merlin."

"No, I shouldn't have yelled at you… I just. I didn't know how to react." he looks down, ashamed of himself.

Morgana shakes her head and caresses his jawline with her fingers. He really is the most attractive man she has ever laid eyes on. She smiles, because this is the first time she's admitting that to herself. She has always been attracted to him, but she never trusted herself to ever truly believe that until now. She smiles because this man has done nothing wrong to her, and thinks he's wrong for being angry. This man has sacrificed his time, money, and feelings just to make her smile, or to ask her out, and yet he thinks he's wrong for being rightfully frustrated. This beautiful, broken man truly cares about her. Truly sees her. Truly loves her. And she knows for certain now, more than anything else in her life, that she feels the same way. "I know I don't deserve your time or forgiveness… but I want you to know that I love you."

Merlin's eyes widen comically for a second before turning suspicious. "What?"

"I love you."

He stares, mouth hanging open. "No you don't."

Morgana blinks at him. "Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Merlin, this isn't a negotiation. I. Love. You."

Gaping at her for a few silent moments, Merlin wonders if she's serious. "How do you know?"

She smiles at him, having expected the question after he tried to deny that she loves him. "Because you gave me no choice… these past couple of weeks have been the worst of my life… I realized that your constant presence in my everyday life, is a huge reason why I was able to make it these past three years…" she takes his hand and looks up at him. "…when you stopped speaking to me, I felt empty. When you stopped sending me flowers and notes as Ambrosias, I felt lonely. When you stopped looking at me, I felt invisible. When you stopped being there," Morgana pauses and stares into his eyes. "I realized exactly how much you mean to me." She shakes her head, and leans up on her toes. "I think I started falling for you a while back… seeing you hurt made me realize that I was wrong about you. Finding out you were Ambrosias cemented that. Seeing you almost get run over by a truck scared the hell out of me. And right now, I just feel like I might explode if I don't tell you how I feel about you."

He's terrified to blink, afraid that this might be a dream, or a figment of his imagination. But he has to know. "You really love me?"

Morgana nods. "Yes." there's no room for hesitation in her voice. "I truly, completely, wholeheartedly love you, Merlin."

With that final confession, Merlin leans down, pulling her against him, and kissing her with all the joy, and love, and passion that's coursing through his veins. Their kiss grows quickly, before someone coughs rather loudly from behind them. Pulling away from each other, Morgana and Merlin turn to find Gwaine and Mithian, grinning widely at them.

Gwaine first looks to Morgana, quirking an eyebrow at the girl. "Took you long enough."

Morgana smiles gratefully at both her roommate and Merlin's roommate. "I know."

Gwaine then offers an apologetic look towards Merlin. "Sorry about outing your identity, mate."

Merlin chuckles softly and nods to him. "Its okay… at least I got the girl now." he jokes.

Gwaine grins widely and casts a side glance at Mithian. "You might not be the only one." he mutters softly.

Mithian hears him clearly and quirks an eyebrow at him, smiling mischievously. "Oh, you might have to work twice as hard as Merlin to get me, Gwaine." she says with a laugh, to Gwaine's horror.

"But Merlin waited _three_ years!"

Mithian couldn't resist teasing him further. "Then you'll be waiting six if you don't step up your game."

Gwaine splutters as the small group dissolves into a fit of laughter before Merlin looks down at Morgana and asks, "So does this mean you'll finally go out with me?"

Mithian and Gwaine stare wide eyed at Morgana, daring her to disagree.

Morgana only laughs, pulling Merlin's head back down to her and kissing him again. She'll give him her answer later. For now, she just wants _him_.

…

A/N: Ugh… I'm a total sap. But I can't help it. I just write everything like its sunshines and rainbows. It's my weakness. So I apologize if some of you wanted some more angst. I realize that this whole fic doesn't even have a plot. Well, maybe just a tiny one. But it's good enough to read, right? Let me know what you all think! I'm thinking of writing an epilogue for this fic, maybe throw in a bit of Gwaine and Mithian.. what do y'all think? Yes? No? New story? No story? Let me know! Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapters. I truly love and appreciate all of you!

-McDiggin'It


	8. Epilogue

Title: Relentless

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! R&R!

-McDiggin'It

...

Epilogue:

...

Merlin paces back and forth, muttering under his breath. Today is the big day. His and Morgana's to be exact. And he's bloody nervous.

"I don't suppose you have a bottle of whiskey in there?" Merlin asks jokingly as Gwaine enters the dressing room with a small wrapped box in his hand.

Gwaine looks down at the box then quirks an eyebrow at his best friend. Merlin Emrys Ambrosias, is nervous... Gwaine smirks. Scratch that, Merlin Emrys Ambrosias, is terrified. "Sorry, mate. But your wife-to-be threatened to persuade my girlfriend to murder me in my sleep tonight if I let you drink before the ceremony."

Merlin groans and paces around the room again while fumbling with his bow tie. He honestly doesn't know why he's scared. Isn't this the day he's been waiting for? It's been four years since Morgana finally agreed to date him, three since they graduated Uni, two since they moved in together, and one since he got down on one knee and asked her to be with him forever.

The feeling he's having right now, is rather unexpected. Just yesterday, he had been telling his fiancé about how excited he is to finally marry her. And now he doesn't know what happened. It's like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, no Morgana in sight, and decided that he's utterly terrified. He shakes his head and glances over to find an amused Gwaine smirking at him. "I'm glad you find my inner turmoil funny, Gwaine." he snaps with a roll of his eyes.

Gwaine only laughs, shaking his head as he walks over to his friend and pats him on the back. "Wedding jitters." Gwaine comments. "I hear everyone gets them on their wedding day. After all, you're about to be bound to one girl for the rest of your life." he jokes, then holds up the wrapped box in his hand. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Merlin furrows his eyebrows at his friend as he takes the box. It's awfully light. He shakes it, and there's not a single sound to indicate what's inside.

"Open it."

Merlin doesn't like the mischievous look on his friends face. "Gwaine, I swear to all that is holy, if this is some sort of prank, I will—,"

"Just open it." Gwaine laughs.

Merlin sighs as he pulls the bow and begins to tear through the wrapper. Usually, he waits a few days to open any wrapped box Gwaine gives him. He learned his lesson the first time when he opened a birthday present from Gwaine a few years ago, and found a giant tarantula inside it. Merlin's eyebrows furrow even further. It was a rather nice looking box. "Errrr," he pauses, not exactly sure what the box is for. "Thanks… I think."

Gwaine laughs, and shakes his head. "Look inside, you idiot."

Merlin cautiously lifts the cover and peeks inside. The inside of the box is covered in a scarlet fabric, and laying inside, is an envelope. Pulling the envelope out, Merlin looks at Gwaine again. "Why didn't you just hand me the envelope? You didn't have to put it inside some fancy box."

"Oh, well the box is yours."

"For what?" Merlin asks incredulously.

Gwaine chuckles, "I told you a few years ago that I'd hand you a box to store your balls inside when you marry Morgana, didn't I?"

Merlin glares, punching his friend in the arm. "You're an idiot." he says with an eyeroll as Gwaine howls with laughter.

When Gwaine's laughter dies down, he points to the envelope. "No, seriously though, the envelope is from both me and Mithian."

Merlin nods as he rips it open and pulls out two first class airline tickets to Ireland. "What's this for?"

Gwaine smiles as he gives his best friend a serious look. "I know you and Morgana both decided to just stay here and spend your honeymoon inside the hotel that her father owns, but… Mithian and I thought you'd like something a little more private." Gwaine shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. "So we found you a cozy little cottage in Ireland, and rented it out for 2 whole weeks. It's not much, but—,"

"Gwaine, this is…" Merlin trails off, utterly surprised by Gwaine's sudden generosity. "Wow, thank you." he pulls his friend into a one-armed hug. "Morgana will cry a river when she finds out."

"It was mostly Mithian's idea… I just nodded and said, 'yes, dear'." Gwaine jokes, to which Merlin chuckles.

"You're making fun of me now, but maybe in a few years, I'll be handing you back this fancy box to store _your_ balls inside and hand them to Mithian." Merlin teases as he tucks the two tickets into the pocket of his jacket.

Gwaine smiles at that, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He's been thinking a lot lately… and he thinks he wants to marry Mithian someday… but at the same time, he's terrified. He had always thought he'd be a bachelor forever. But seeing his best friend moving on and looking so bloody happy all the time, made him rethink his goals. And of course, Mithian makes him want to settle down and have a family. When he looks at her, he sees a future full of joy, trust, hope, and love… Just thinking about losing her makes him want to cry. He knows he doesn't want to ever give her up… but there's always that little voice of doubt in the back of his head, whispering in his ear like a fucking creep. He just needs a sign.

"You okay?" Merlin asks, breaking his best man from his thoughts.

Gwaine looks up at him and plasters a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, of course… and shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? You look like you've seen a ghost." he tries to joke. Merlin thankfully buys his white lie and shakes his head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Gwaine…" Merlin takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Why do I feel like I'm about to lose something?"

Gwaine straightens his best friends tie and grins, "Because you are."

Merlin gives him an alarmed look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Merlin, you're about to marry Morgana. You're going to lose a lot of things."

"Like what?!" Merlin's eyes are wide and fearful.

"Well," Gwaine begins, "For starters, you'll be losing your privacy. Everywhere you go, Morgana will be there. You'll also be losing everything in your possession. Everything you own, will now belong to Morgana as well. Also, you'll be losing your sleep. I imagine that month long sex-hiatus you two agreed to, just so the sensations will be heightened on your wedding day, has built up quite the stamina in the both of you. So, you'll probably be humping like rabbits until your honeymoon is over… oh and don't forget that you'll be losing your balls as well. Yes, you're _definitely_ losing those." he says teasingly.

Merlin punches him in the arm and glares.

"But," Gwaine continues, "You'll be gaining a hell of a lot more, my friend. You're gaining a super hot, super stubborn, and super loyal wife with a super temper, so good luck with that last one." he snickers. "And you'll be gaining a lifelong partner who will love you no matter what, through the good and bad, through sickness and health, until death do you part. I reckon those things alone will make it worth losing everything for."

"Wow." Merlin breathes softly, "I didn't know your brain had a romantic section." he laughs as Gwaine glares playfully.

"It didn't… but after watching The Notepad, Tartaric, and A Run To Remember, about ten times each with Mithian, I believe my brain is now home to the worlds sappiest and most romantic organization ever."

Merlin resists the urge to laugh at Gwaine's horrible memory. "First of all, It's _The Notebook_ , not The Notepad. Tartaric is a type of acid that occurs naturally in plants, so I think you meant _Titanic_ , which by the way, was a British passenger liner that sank in the North Atlantic Ocean in 1912, so shame on you for not at the very least knowing the name of the ship, and the last film you mentioned is called _A Walk To Remember_ , not a Run to—,"

"Jesus Christ," Gwaine interrupts with a laugh, "See what I did there?" he glances at his watch and nods to himself. "I distracted you enough so you'd completely forget how nervous you are and start rambling off about utter nonsense, and now it's time to go meet your bride." with that, Gwaine takes his friend by the army, pulls him towards the door, and practically shoves him outside. Just beyond the changing room, is a hallway which leads to where the ceremony would be held.

Merlin's eyes are wide and fearful as he and Gwaine approach the door. Merlin throws a look over his shoulder at his best mate, "I don't know if I can do this." he says through ragged breaths.

Gwaine's jaw clenches as he turns his friend around and looks him in the eye. "Listen to me," he begins sternly, "If you don't marry Morgana today, then I'm pretty sure you're breaking up. There is no talking or thinking about it either. You either want to marry her, or you don't. So let me ask you something… Can you live without Morgana?"

Merlin stares, his heart rate lowering slowly as he shakes his head. "No."

"And do you love her?"

"More than anything in this whole entire world."

Gwaine nods approvingly, "So do you want to marry her?"

Merlin slowly begins to smile as he stares at his friend. "Yes."

Gwaine takes a step back and smiles widely. "Then get your arse in there and lets get you married, mate. There's no time like the present."

…

Merlin's insecurities, doubts, fears, and worries are completely washed away the moment the double doors open, and Morgana emerges into the room looking like the goddess of beauty herself. She's in a stunning white wedding dress that makes her skin glow, here green eyes standing out even more as she gets closer and closer to the front.

As she finally reaches the altar and Merlin takes her hand in his, every sound, every face, every movement in the room halts around them. The sound of murmurs, music, and minister is drowned out until it's just the two of them, standing alone in the room, holding hands and looking at each other like they've just found their sole purpose in life.

They are pulled only out of their trance when the minister asks them to speak their vows.

Merlin goes first, smiling softly at Morgana as he takes a deep breath. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew deep inside that I was going to marry you someday. I just knew somehow, that one day, you were going to be my wife. I saw it in the way you looked. I heard it in the way you talked. I felt it in the way you moved… and I knew it in a way you didn't… It took me a while to convince you, but you finally opened your eyes and realized that you can't possibly wake up every morning, next to anything other than my face." he jokes, earning a round of laughter from the crowd. He then gives a more serious look at Morgana and smiles. "I knew from the moment you rejected me, that you were the one. That you were worth changing for. That you are worth dying for… I've loved you everyday since, and I vow to love you through the good, the bad, through sickness and health, until there is no breath left in my body."

Morgana's eyes are overflowing with tears, and she takes a moment, trying to compose herself. She smiles lovingly at her husband-to-be as it's her turn to say her vows. She swipes quickly at her tears as she begins, "I doubted you when I first met you… I didn't know if I could trust you. You were unpredictable, wild, and infuriating." she pauses to join the audience's laughter at her humor. She then looks up more seriously into the blue eyes of the man she's grown to love so much with all of her heart. "I was so scared of falling for someone like you. I was scared of getting hurt. I was scared of giving into the feelings I knew deep down, I've had for you since the day I met you," she pauses, giving Merlin's hand a slight squeeze, "But then you showed me what it's like, being without you. What it's like to go through every single day without having you pop up at the most inopportune moments just to smile at me. What it's like to not see you everyday… I realized then that I stopped fearing the thought of being with you, and started fearing the thought of being without you." she means those words so much. "So today, before this congregation, before the law, and before God, I vow to love you unconditionally every moment, of every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day… until the day I die."

The minister smiles widely as he asks for the rings, waiting for the Maid of Honor- Mithian, and the Best Man- Gwaine, to step forward with the rings, and hand them to the Bride and Groom.

The rings are then exchanged, and shortly after, the minister announces the official binding of Merlin and Morgana.

"By the power vested in me, by God and man, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." the minister grins widely as he looks at Merlin and nods. "You may now kiss your bride."

The union of the young couple is sealed immediately with a long, passionate kiss as applause, cheers, whistles, and 'aww's fill the room. They've finally done it.

…

Merlin, Morgana, and their guests enjoy the large feast, courtesy of Uther who felt like he owed Morgana as much for being absent most of her life, and then lying to her.

Gwaine watches the couple with a happy smile, and he can't help the way his eyes keep straying to his girlfriend. Mithian has been his rock. His game changer. His happiness. And he really can't imagine life without her. Watching his best friend get married today made him realize that he wanted that too. He wants it with Mithian. Gwaine is pulled out of his thoughts by Morgana getting up and walking to the center of the room with her bouquet of flowers. His eyes widen as all the bridesmaids, including Mithian, all turn towards Morgana as she turns their back to them, and tosses the bouquet high up over her head.

Everything around him slows down, and he can hear his own breath inhaling and exhaling loudly in his lungs as the bouquet sails through the air, and lands directly in Mithian's hands.

His eyes widen as Mithian's beautiful eyes dart directly towards him. This, was the sign he'd been waiting for. Gwaine's eyes dart towards Merlin, and the man is already grinning at him. Merlin nods, giving him a thumbs up. And then Gwaine is rising to his feet and walking over towards Mithian with his heart beating wildly against his chest. He stops abruptly, realizing that he doesn't have a ring, and he has no idea how to propose to anyone, but then Merlin is there, smiling knowingly at him. Merlin reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small black box, pushing it into Gwaine's hand.

"For all the times you've been there for me." Merlin tells him.

Gwaine looks down at the box, realizing that the box is a ring box. "What?"

Merlin chuckles, "Mithian and Morgana talk nonstop about rings, and Morgana helped me pick the right size… I thought you could use it when the time is right."

Gwaine opens the box, his eyes widening at the size of the rock on the white gold band. "Merlin, I can't—,"

"Shut up and take it, Gwaine." Merlin says sternly, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "I'll give you a box for your balls later." he laughs, then turns his friend around and says, "There's no time like the present." with that, he shoves Gwaine towards the direction Mithian is standing, and stands back to watch.

Morgana immediately joins him, and he takes her hand in his as they watch their friends.

Gwaine's heart is in his throat as he approaches the girl he's sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He doesn't hesitate as he comes to a stop in front of her. Mithian stares up at him, smiling. A gasp leaves her lips as Gwaine drops down to one knee and stares up into her eyes with love. "Mithian, I'm going to be honest and tell you that I have no idea what I'm doing… but what I _do_ know, is that I love you more than anything or anyone in this world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… so," he pauses and holds up the box Merlin gave him. He opens it slowly, his eyes searching Mithian's face as the ring finally comes to view. People around them are already ' _ooh_ -ing' and ' _ahhh_ -ing' as Mithian raises a hand to her mouth to stop the sob that's about to escape her. "Will you marry me?" Gwaine's eyes are shining with love as he waits for Mithian's answer with bated breath.

Mithian glances up at Morgana and Merlin, seeing them both smiling approvingly at her before she looks back down at the man kneeling in front of her. The man she has grown to love so much with no conditions. "Yes." she nods as she finally lets out her cry of joy, leaning down and throwing her arms around Gwaine's neck while nodding furiously. "Yes! I'll marry you, Gwaine."

Gwaine sighs in relief and joy as he wraps his arms around his new fiancee and rises to his feet. He pulls away only to pull her back and connect his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Cheers and screams of approval explode from the people around them as Gwaine then puts the ring on her finger, grinning from ear to ear as Mithian gushes over the beauty of it.

Merlin and Morgana could barely contain their joy. They both agree that today, is by far, the happiest day of their lives.

Gwaine turns, smiling widely at them and calls, "Isn't it time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as a married couple?"

Morgana grins up at her husband as the crowd's cheers of approval grow louder. Merlin takes the cue, offering his hand to her and bowing. "May I have this dance, my beautiful wife?"

Morgana giggles as she places her hand in his. "Yes, my handsome husband."

 _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri begins playing, and the married couple begins swaying. All eyes are on them, but in those moments, all else fades away until it's just the two of them. It seems to happen a lot when they're together.

Morgana couldn't believe it. She's married to the love of her life, and their best friends are now engaged. She shakes her head as tears begin to fill her eyes. She's never been so happy in her life.

"I love you" she whispers to Merlin.

Merlin smiles lovingly at her. "I love you too."

"To think that we could've had three extra years together if I'd just given you a chance when you first asked me—,"

Merlin raises a finger and presses it gently against her lips, shaking his head to her. "We're together _now_." he says softly.

Morgana nods as he pulls his hand away and cups her face. "Yes…" she nods, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Morgana pulls a hand back from where its rest behind his neck, and she traces his beautiful cheekbones with a finger. "For waiting for me."

Merlin chuckles softly as he pulls her even closer. "I would wait forever for you, Morgana."

She leans up on her toes and kisses her husband, eyes filling with more tears. Merlin smiles against her lips and rests his forehead against hers. She smiles as she pulls back to look up into his gorgeous blue eyes, specked with gold. "And I you."

"We're together now." Merlin whispers again, knowing how she always feels bad about the three years she made him wait.

Morgana nods, kissing him again. "All because you never gave up on me."

Merlin can only smile as he holds her close. He wouldn't change a thing, even if he could. "A moment with you is worth more than those three years, Morgana."

She swears, her heart skips a beat at those words. And so she does the only thing that makes her heart race and stop at the same time. She kisses him.

Years from now, they'll look back at their journey together, and he will ask her if she ever wonders what would've happened if their situations were reversed. If he were the one who wouldn't give her a chance… would she have fought for him? Would she have waited for him? Morgana would smile, kiss him, and answer with the utmost honesty, "Yes… I'd be _relentless_."

…

THE END

…

A/N: I'm a total sap… And writing the ending of this epilogue was exhausting because I wanted to tie it all together, so I had some trouble with finding a good way to end it. I did my best, so what do you guys think? I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you do! Will be updating "The Thief" next, and then I'll post "Outdrink Me". Also, I recently posted another Mergana fic called "Letters To Merlin", so check that out as well and let me know what you think of it. Thank you, guys!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
